A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse
by TheRescuer2
Summary: Big Time Rush is off to New York City to perform at several Holiday concerts. But when an unknown predator decides Big Time Rush is not leaving New York alive, it will take new allies from a 'special' school to help save the boys.
1. Allies and Enemies

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Summary: ****Big Time Rush is off to New York City to perform at several Holiday concerts. But when an unknown predator decides Big Time Rush is not leaving New York alive, it will take new allies from a 'special' school to help save the boys.**

**Protectors/Love Interests:**

**Kendall- ****Elena Aballa Caridth (****The Monster That Lives Under Your Bed)**

**James-****Amanda Berg Anderson ****(ManaRoy)**

**Carlos-**** Erika Annabelle-Marie Castriel (DemiLenaJonasBTR)**

**Logan- ****Kameryn Grace Clarke (Caitlin)**

**Traitors:**

**Ciri Catalina Russo (AbbyMasrai)**

**Astoria Jade Greenbaum (Wildpool)**

**Janessa Leigh Manning (The One With The Master Plan)**

**Vivian Shannen Gold ****(Plushieme123)**

**Samantha Jadelyn Tyler (WMHSCheerioBrittany)  
**


	2. New York, New York

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**This is the first chapter to introduce the plot of the story. The girls will be introduced next chapter. Since I'm selecting four girls for the love interests/protectors of the boys, if anybody would like their OC to be on the side of the 'unknown predator' and work uncover at the school to destroy the girls plans of saving the boys, let me know and I will arrange it. OC submissions close tomorrow, so get yours in. This story will be presented in a changing POV story, much like 'Big Time Disaster (By Fish Stick Friday) and Big Time Reunion (By AbbyMasrai). And if I don't select your character to be one of the four main girls, will you still read this story? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. I just own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**New York, New York**

Logan's POV

"Carlos, control yourself. If you keep bouncing up and down like that, you're going to break the seat." I said.

Carlos stopped bouncing and started to tap his foot. Sighing, I closed my book and set it down on the tray in front of me. "Just go back to bouncing. It's less annoying."

Instantly, Carlos returned to bouncing. I looked out the window and saw New York coming into view, something for which I was grateful for. I don't think I could take anymore of Carlos's restlessness.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and I are going to be in New York for the next several weeks. Gustavo arranged for us to perform in a bunch of Holiday concerts in the city till the New Year. After that, it was back to California to begin working on the next album.

We were in first class, along with several other business men. Word had leaked out that we were on the plane, and a couple fans had already snuck in for autographs. Right now, Kendall was signing an autograph for a little blonde eight year old.

"Here you go." Kendall said, handing back the girl's teddy bear with a smile.

The little girl squeezed the teddy bear then gave Kendall a hug before running off. Kendall looked in my direction. "What?" He asked. "Nothing." I said as I chuckled before I reopened my book, hoping to get lost in the words again.

Unfortunately, Carlos decided to hop out of his seat at the moment, spilling his chocolate milk all over my book. I heard Kendall laughing and looked in his direction. I held up my wet book for him to see. "This isn't funny!" I said. "Yes it is!" Kendall responded.

I dropped my book back onto the tray. As soon as the book hit the plastic, drops of chocolate milk flew off the book and onto my face. I wiped my face off, annoyed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be beginning our descent into New York in a few minutes. Please, at this time, return to your seats and buckle up. And thank you for riding Transit Airlines."

Carlos returned as soon as the flight attendant's message ended. As soon as I saw the open bottle of chocolate milk in his hand, I held out my hand for it. Giving me a pout, Carlos placed the bottle in his hand and climbed over me and back into his seat. Once he was buckled up, I gave him back his chocolate milk.

"I swear, if that spills on me Carlos, your so not getting a good present for Christmas." I said, crossing my arms across my chest and leaning back into my seat.

The plane tipped and began it's descent towards my home for the next several weeks.

* * *

James's POV

"New York!" I exclaimed as Kendall, Carlos, Logan and I dragged our luggage outside and waiting for the limo to take us to our hotel. "You can practically smell the famous talent!"

"I think all that hairspray has finally gone to your head." Kendall said, re-buttoning his jacket. "All I smell is hotdogs and grease."

"Welcome to New York boys." Logan said. A honk came blaring around the corner and we all flinched at the unexpected noise. Moments later, a limo pulled up and the trunk popped open. We carried our suitcase and placed it inside the trunk, then climbed into the open door waiting for us on the side of the limo.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of limos." I said as I looked around the limo. It was plain and simple, but yet being a kid from a small town, when you get to ride inside something like a limo, you never tire of them.

"Did you know that New York City has more than 26,000 people living in each square mile?" Logan said as we all gazed out the windows, taking in the foreign city. Back in Minnesota, we rarely traveled out of town. And in California, we never really got the chance to explore the city.

"Check out the tree!" Carlos said as we drove past the famous Rockefeller Christmas tree.

The drive to our hotel didn't take as long as I expect too. Bellboys unloaded our luggage out of the trunk and handed our bags to us. Kelly had checked us in ahead of time, so we were just handed our key and took the elevator up to our room.

Kendall unlocked the door to our room and we all stepped inside. And let me tell you, our hotel room must have been bigger than our apartment back at the Palm Woods.

There was two bedrooms, each with queen sizes beds. The living room had one couch and three loveseats, and a plasma screen TV. The kitchen was huge, complete with a fridge, stove, sink, and dishwasher.

"We have officially made it big time." Kendall declared. We all nodded our heads in agreement.

"I call the biggest bed!" Carlos yelled. He took off in the direction of the bedroom closest to us. I followed him into the bedroom, while Kendall and Logan took the other.

"This place is huge." Carlos said. He opened the curtain, revealing almost all of New York City. "Look at all the places we get to go!"

"Yeah, when were not performing, rehearsing, eating, sleeping, or most importantly, meeting girls." I said, heading into the bedroom's bathroom with my bag of hair products.

"True that, my friend."

* * *

They had bugged out Big Time Rush's hotel room with numerous listening devices and cameras. They had followed all his orders, and everything was going to plan.

Charles West smiled as Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan unpacked their bags, preparing for what they thought would be the best weeks of their lives.

More like the last weeks of their lives.

Because Big Time Rush was not going back to California alive.


	3. Intro

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**This is the chapter that will introduce the girls. I'm sorry if I did not select your OC. It was really hard for me to select the girls. I tried to reference all the OCs in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Intro**

Elena Aballa Caridth's POV

I sigh and tap my pencil rapidly my algebra textbook. Mrs. Banderz, our teacher, should not be allowed to be a teacher. Especially at St. Morris's Academy for the 'Gifted and Talented', which on the outside appears to be a normal boarding school for genius boys and girls, when truthfully it's a school for future spies.

A cough comes from my left. I turn to see Erica Roberts giving me an annoyed look, so I give her a look back that says, 'What do you want?'

Erica shakes her head and the bell rings. I quickly grab my books and rush out of the room. I have a nothing next period, so I head up to my bedroom that I share with Ciri Catalina Russo and Alex Jessica Marker.

I pull my key out of my boot and unlock the door. Inside, I'm greeted by a strong scent of vanilla. I start coughing and cover mouth with the sleeve of black sweater.

"What is that?" I ask Ciri, who too is covering her mouth with her turtle neck sweater. Her books are scattered all over her bed and some of the floor.

"What do you think it is?" Ciri snaps.

"Let me rephrase. Who made our room smell like a vanilla bomb went off?"

"Alex had Samantha Jadelyn Tyler over to work on a science project."

"Figures."

I uncover my mouth and nose, gagging once again on the vanilla. I cross the room and open the window, letting in the cold winter breeze of New York. Some snow flurries fly in, but it's the only way to freshen up the room again.

Ciri isn't really one for making conversation, even more in the past couple months. I still have another forty six minutes till my next class, so I decided to go visit my father, Jason, at the police station around the corner, as he is the chief there.

I tie a rope to the window and scaled down the wall of the school to the ground. I felt the snow crunch beneath my feet as I come in contact with the ground. I tug at the rope and it comes off the window and flying towards me. I catch the end that was attached to the window in my free hand. Sticking my hands in the pockets of my dark blue coat, I set off in the direction of the police station.

I'm almost there when I'm grabbed by my wrist and spun around. I'm slammed into the wall of an ally. I quickly pull a knife out of my boot, preparing for attack. Then my light chocolate brown eyes rest on my brother's smiling form.

"Caleb, what the heck!" I exclaimed. Caleb graduated last year from St. Morris's, and was supposed to be in Australia accompanying several top spies to stop a weapon trade.

"Miss me little sister?" Caleb said sarcastically.

"Always." I smirked. I glance at my watch and see the time.

"Caleb, we can have this little family reunion later. I got to go if I want to make it to my next class."

"Mom and Dad want you to come home from dinner tonight.

"Mom doesn't have to work?" My mother, Allison, is a doctor and always works the late shifts, like my father. That's why I live at the school like most students. Usually we only go home on weekends, but I live there even on weekends.

"No, she's going to be tonight, along with Dad. Now, I expect to be you there." Caleb says. He winks then disappears down the ally. Glancing at my watch once more, I take off back towards St. Morris's.

* * *

Amanda Berg Anderson's POV

I pop a bubble and twirl my dark brown hair with blonde hair with red highlights. Mr. Fitzpatrick, my camouflage teacher, shoots me a look. He takes his pointer and taps on the garbage pail. Randi Taylor picks up the pail and passes it back to me. I spit out my gum and lean back into my seat.

"So, as I was saying…" Mr. Fitzpatrick continues.

I let out a soft sigh and look at the window to my right. Snow is falling harder and harder by the minute. I can practically see the Rockefeller Christmas tree lights…

A slam takes me out of my fantasy. I turn my head to see Elena Caridth's rushing into the room, snow flurries sticking to her pin straight black hair. Her cheeks are red from the cold of the outside, which is unusual for her because usually she has a golden tan. But what do I care? Elena and I aren't friends. We have never interacted, and probably never will. And that's fine with me.

"Sorry." Elena mumbled as she takes her seat next to Melody Winters. Mr. Fitzpatrick shakes his head and goes back to his lesson.

I roll my brown eyes and look around the room. Almost everybody is falling asleep. Even Alexis Smith and Alyson Hinton, two of the school's top academic students.

The clock took forever to reach to 12:15. As soon as the bell rang, we all jumped out of our seats and raced out of the room, with Mr. Fitzpatrick shouting at us to remember we have papers due on Monday about the dangerous of not camouflaging properly in woods.

I walked down the hall, placing my books in my books in my purple backpack. I saw Johanna Long kissing Freddie Glade beside the school's trophy case. I rolled my eyes as the warning bell went off. Johanna and Freddie pulled apart and raced past me, knocking me to the ground. Being 5'1 means your short and don't have a lot of balance sometimes. I fell to the floor but jumped right back up. My backpack had taken a journey down the hall. I ran towards it, picking it up, and then raced off towards my next class.

* * *

Erika Annabelle-Marie Castriel's POV

I do a jump through lasers, landing it perfectly. I roll under more lasers, finally reaching the computer.

"All you got to do is hack in and were good." Gina McAllister's voice says through my wrist watch. We were partnered up for today's gym assignment, which was 'not getting caught on a hacking mission.'

"Understood Gina." I say back into the watch. I pull out a mini laptop out of my backpack, along with several wires. I hook them up into the computer I have to hack into. I type away on my mini laptop. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, I see I have only forty seconds left. Typing faster, I break through the first firewall.

Thirty six seconds left.

Second firewall down.

Twenty eight seconds left.

Third firewall down.

Seventeen seconds left.

Fourth firewall down.

Four seconds left.

Final firewall down.

A buzzer goes off and I pack up my belongings. The lasers shut off and I exit the training room. Gina pats me on the shoulder and the teacher tells me to go get changed. Gina has to go into the training room next, with Maria Houston as her communicator. I wave goodbye to the two, then head off to the locker room.

The only other girl in the locker room is my roommate, Jannessa Leigh Manning, who is adjusting her fingerless leather gloves. I nod my head towards her and pull my long, jet black hair back up into its normal ponytail. I adjust my long sleeved white shirt and fix my dark blue jeans.

"When's that paper due in Mr. Fitzpatrick's class?" Janessa asked as she wiped any dirt off her leather jacket.

"Monday." I reply simply. Janessa and I are polar opposites. We get along, but have never really exchanged many words.

Kamryn Morica enters the locker room. I give Janessa a wave goodbye and leave the room, nothing left to say.

* * *

Kameryn Grace Clarke's POV

I crawl through the air vents, and then jump. I fall straight down, landing softly on the ground. I see Vivian Gold running ahead of me, disk in hand. I speed up and tackle her to the ground. A bell goes off and I get off Vivian, pulling her up off the ground. Vivian gives me a smile and walks away.

I hear clapping coming from my left. I quickly turn, my long, wavy blonde hair flying in front of my face. I see my gym teacher, Mr. Graham, approaching.

"Good job Kameryn. You set today's record. You're done for the day. See you on Monday."

I nod my head at Mr. Graham at quickly exit the training room. I change quickly in the locker room back into my dark jeans and my fitting red t-shirt. Luckily, nobody else is around, so I fix my hair and examine myself in the mirror. I wipe off any stray mascara from under my dark blue eyes. In the mirror, I look paler than I always do. I don't bother with any blush on my oval face, as it makes my cheeks look like there on fire.

I'm about to turn and leave when something jumps on my back. I quickly grab whatever is on my back and flip it onto the ground. I find myself staring at my roommate Astoria Jade Greenbaum. Astoria waves at me from the ground and I wave back. Astoria pushes herself on the ground, flipping her dyed dark blue side bangs off to the side.

"Hey Kam." Astoria said.

"Hi?" I said.

"Sorry about that. I just felt like jumping on someone's back." Astoria said, shrugging her shoulders. She smiles, flashing her dimple. Her forest green eyes lit up, and then she skips away, leaving me to watch her leave.

The bell rings and I can hear the door to the locker room opening. Grabbing my white jacket and blue scarf off the bench, I quickly open a window and climb out it. I just shut the door as dozens of voices fill the locker room.

Outside the school is quiet. Snow falls rapidly around me, sticking to my hair and skin. I pull my jacket and wrap my scarf around my neck. The cold air sends chills up and down my spine.

I pull out my cell phone and take a peek at the time. It's 1:20, and the school day ends at two. I have nothing last period, so I decide to just end home. Marcus, my abusive brother, won't be home till midnight, so I should be spare of his physical beatings till then.

Nobody knows about Marcus's beatings. I constantly question myself about why I don't stay at the school on weekends like some kids. Marcus knows I attend the school, but he doesn't know that it's actually a spy school.

I round the corner, scooting in and out around people. My apartment comes into view, but instead of heading there, I decide to go to Central Park. Most of public kids still aren't out of school yet, and most parents wouldn't let them out in the cold anyways. I walk along the path, keeping my head down.

"Come on, can't we just go see the monkeys?" A boy complains.

"Carlos! For the last time. First of all, the zoo is closed. And second, we have to get to rehearsal. We can come back during the spring."

I turn my head to see four boys walking away from the entrance of the zoo. The blonde hair one does not notice me, and neither does the Latino or the tall brunette. But a shorter, dark haired boy sees me. He stops and stares at me. I feel myself freeze up at his gaze.

"Logan, come on!" The tall haired brunette yells.

The dark haired boy, Logan, looks at me one more time before running up to catch his friends. I brush off whatever just happen and continue my walk through the winter wonderland know as Central Park.

**

* * *

**

**The girls and traitors are listed in the first chapter, replacing the application. Nobody Else But Me, is it okay that I used your OC as a traitor? I really wanted to use Alex, and the only way I could fit her in was by making her a traitor. If you don't want her to be a traitor, let me know and I will change that. And to Catlin, I changed Kameryn's hair to blonde instead of red. Hope that is okay. And I hope I potrayed the girls okay!**

**Reviews?**

**-TheRescuer2**


	4. Two Story Town

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**This has been a little change up on the traitors' side. Check out the first chapter for info on who is who now. And that is the final list. I'm not changing it anymore. And this chapter will introduce the traitors more in depth.**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Two Story Town**

Amanda's POV

"Elena Caridth, Amanda Anderson, Erika Castriel, Kameryn Clarke please report to the headmaster's office immediately."

Four of us at once being sent to the headmaster's office? I gather my books and rush out of my first period class. Normally, if I was called out of class, I would take my time, but being called to the headmaster's office is never a good thing.

My black boots echo against the marble floors of the school. I run up the grand staircase, almost slipping on the steps in the process. After rounding a corner, I see the headmaster's door at the corner. I pat my hair down and open the door.

The three other girls are already there. How that got there that fast, I do not know. There's an empty chair next to the Erika, the tallest one with her jet black hair up in a ponytail. I take my seat and our headmaster, Victor Delvin, nods his head at us. He stands up and circles to the front of his desk.

Victor has brown hair that is going a little gray. His brown eyes always seemed to lose more life each time I see him. But after all he has done for the spy world, I can't blame him.

"Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn, you four are about to go on the most crucial mission of your lives. Have any of you heard of a band called Big Time Rush?"

Elena and Erika nod their heads. Kameryn looks away when Victor's eyes land on her. Then he looks at me.

"I prefer hardcore rock and roll." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Erika lets out a cough at my comment. I lean forward and look at her. "You got a problem with that?" I snap. Erika's light, caramel brown eyes examine me from head to toe.

"It's clear that you enjoy that type of music by your style of clothing." Erika responses.

I look down at my clothing. I'm wearing a pair of black jeans that are ripped in one knee. It matches my black and teal flannel shirt. "I don't always dress like this." I say.

"That's good to know." Victor interrupts. Erika and I lean back in our seats. "Because you may have to dress up for your mission."

"What exactly is our mission?" Elena asks.

"So as two of you know, Big Time Rush is a boy band consisting of four boys; Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell. For the next several weeks, they are here in New York to perform several concerts. I assume you all have heard of Charles West."

All of us nod our heads and sit up a little more in our seats. Charles West is an ex-spy who actually attended St. Morris. About ten years ago, he betrayed us and nearly exposed us to the world. Ever since then, almost every agent around the world has been trying to catch him. He's most wanted in the spy world.

"We have reason to believe West is in New York, and may be a possible threat to Big Time Rush during their time here. I'm assigning you four to be their protectors until they leave."

"So were babysitting?" Elena says, clearly disappointed.

"No, you girls do not have to have direct contact with the boys. Just make sure they stay safe till they leave for Los Angeles on January 2nd."

"But today is December 14th." I point out. "We have to protect them for twenty one days?"

"Girls, you four each excel the most in different skills that are needed for this mission. I'm counting on you four to ensure Big Time Rush's safety."

"I'm in." Erika says.

"So am I." I say.

"Me too." Elena says.

Kameryn just nods her head, signaling she's in too, officially making us a team. Victor claps his hands together. He goes back to the other side of his desk and opens his draw. He pulls out four files and places them in front of him.

"Everything you need to know is in here. As for your long absence from school, your parents' will be told you four are going to be part of a student exchange program with students from Italy. You leave first thing tomorrow morning. Be back up here at seven. Now, back to class."

We all grab our files and exit the room. Erika and Kameryn leave, each going opposite ways down the hall. Elena and I walk slowly alongside each other, reading the mission file.

"Kameryn isn't one for words, is she?" I say, my brown eyes never leaving the file.

"I don't even know her. But over the next few weeks, we will get to know her." Elena snaps her file shut. "See you tomorrow, _teammate._" Elena winks and disappears around a corner.

I slip the mission file into my backpack. The next several weeks are going to be long.

* * *

Vivian Gold's POV

I slip into Mr. West's office to see Janessa, Samantha, Ciri, and Astoria already there, but Mr. West is not. I let out a sigh of relief and sit in a chair in the corner.

Janessa and Ciri stand next to each other against a wall on the left side of the room. Samantha sits in a chair with Astoria standing behind here.

"Way to be late." Ciri says, her green eyes flashing towards me. Her hands are in her normal trench coat, and I can a dark green turtle neck peeking out from underneath. It compliments her olive skin and dark brown hair, which lays flat under her shoulder blades.

"Why do you care?" I snap. I'm in no mood to deal with Ciri and her attitude.

"Why can't we all just get along?" Samantha complains.

"Shut up." Janessa snaps. "You don't get a say in this. Not when you look like a rainbow threw up on you."

It's true what Janessa says. Samantha is wearing white jeans, bright purple sneakers, and white winter jacket, but I can see the sparkly purple shirt she has on underneath. Her blonde hair is up in a high ponytail, revealing her blue earnings that match her blue eyes.

"Seriously Nessa?" Astoria says. "At least she looks like she has some life to her, opposed to you."

"Trust me Tori, you don't get a say either." Janessa says. "You look like an overgrown care bear."

Again, true to her word, Janessa is right about Astoria. With her dark blue pixie cut hair and forest green eyes, Astoria practically stands out in any crowd. And if we had to go outside today in public, anybody could spot her from halfway across the world. Astoria is wearing a dark blue jean shirt, white leggings, and a plaid button down shirt that is dozens of different colors.

"Well, I rather dress like a care bear than the grim reaper." Astoria says back with a smirk, showing the dimple on her right cheek.

Janessa takes a brief moment to look at her clothing. Janessa's clothing doesn't remind me of the grim reaper, but more a punk rocker. Janessa has on her normal leather jacket, ripped jeans, and fingerless clothes. Today, instead of the usual dark tank-top, Janessa has on a t-shirt with a band name on it. Her brown hair with streaks of honey blonde in her hair is pulled up into a high ponytail like Samantha.

"Just knock it off guys." I say, standing up. My black converse bangs into the metal frame of the chair. "Mr. West won't be happy to come in here and see us fighting. Now just shut your mouths or I'll shut them for you."

Ciri moves away from her place on the wall. She stands beside me and throws her arms around one of my shoulders. "Hear that guys? Little Miss Preppy is going to shut our mouths." Ciri takes her arm off my shoulder and slams me into the wall behind us. "If only you could learn to keep your mouth shut. Now zip it and sit down."

"Have you forgotten I go to a spy academy just like you Ciri?" I say. "I know all the moves you do. Maybe even better."

Ciri laughs. "Keep dreaming." Ciri backs away from me and takes her place back against the other wall. I can hear footsteps coming down the hall. I brush my long brown hair with natural yellow highlights away from my face and out of my brown eyes. I take my seat just as the door knob turns and Mr. West enters the room.

Mr. West takes his seat at his desk near the window revealing all of New York. "How are you all today? Mr. West asks.

We all mumble 'fines' and 'goods'. That must be a good enough answer for Mr. West, as he immediately moves onto what we were really called here for.

"Girls, I have a feeling that somebody inside St. Morris is trying to stop our operation of shutting down Big Time Rush for good."

"Who?" Samantha blurts out.

"Does it look like he knows?" Janessa says.

"Calm down ladies. I need you all to keep an extra lookout for anything or anybody at St. Morris that may be out to stop us."

We all nod our heads and Mr. West dismisses us. The walk back to the school is a silent one. We slip back in unnoticed and go about our normal business.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"No Carlos!" The producer of our first concert yells. "You spin after you land the jump, not before."

"Can't we take a break?" I suggest. "We have been at this since five this morning."

"Yeah, all we need is a break to get our focus back." Logan says, coming up on my side.

"You get twenty and no more!" The producer says before turning sharply on his heel and walking away.

As soon as the coast is clear, we all fall backwards and lay on the stage. "I don't think I can take another minute of this." James says. "And this is my dream!"

"It will all be forth it in the end." I say, sitting up. "After we see the fans, it will all be forth it."

"It better be." Carlos says, sitting up. James and Logan slowly sit up too. "I'm only doing this because you promised corn dogs for lunch."

"Smart one." Logan says to me. I just give a shrug in response.

"Boys, your twenty are up!" The producer says, reentering the room.

"I thought we get twenty minutes!" James exclaims.

"No, you got twenty seconds. Now, Famous from the top!"

It was going to be a long day.


	5. The Initiator

****

A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse

**I'm glad to see that everybody is enjoying the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and tell me if I'm portraying the girls correctly. And to ManaRoy, I had to change Amanda's background timeline a little to make her sixteen years old, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I just own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**The Initiator**

Erika's POV

"This place is huge." Amanda says, brown eyes wide as we wheel our suitcases into the lobby of the hotel where Big Time Rush is staying.

And Amanda is right. I would give anything to live in a place like this. There's a giant chandler hanging over our heads, creating small rainbows on the walls where light reflected through the crystal. The red velvet couches must cost six hundred dollars a piece at the least. Everything is polished till it shines. Growing up, I never really stayed in one place at a time. My mother, Madison, was a spy who knew one day I would be recruited to be spy like her. She trained me secretly to ensure that I would be at the top of the game when it was my turn to step into the spotlight. But if the agency had known what my mother was doing, they would have taken me away from her right on the spot. So we moved to avoid that.

That's why I'm standing here today beside four girls I have never had contact with to protect four boys I have never met.

"You girls make a better window than a door." A young man says from behind the check in desk. Quickly, we all pull our bags over to him. We give our names, our real names, as those are the names we had our reservations under. No need for fake names when everybody believes we are in Italy.

Between the four of us, we have split into pairs for rooms assignments. I am with Kameryn, and Elena is with Amanda. After the way Amanda snapped at me the other day, I really don't think us sharing a room together for the next twenty one days is a good thing.

I unlock the door room and step inside with Kameryn behind me. And the lobby is nothing compared to the room.

In our case file was the layout of Big Time Rush's room, and the room we were assigned has the same layout. But still, even studying the layout could not prepare even a top spy like me for the fluffy couches, fancy walls, and queen sized beds.

"Which room do you want?" I ask Kameryn.

"Doesn't matter." She replies softly. Kameryn continues to shock me, despite the fact that she is a spy. She is just so quiet and calm, unlike Amanda, Elena, and I.

"I'll take the one closest to the window, if that's alright with you."

"Fine with me."

We each wheel our suitcases into our respective bedrooms. Instead of unpacking, I pull out a power drill and begin to drill into the wall that leads to Big Time Rush. Kameryn's and my hotel suite is the one on the left of Big Time Rush's, while Elena and Amanda's is on the right.

The drill reaches through to Big Time Rush's room. I open my backpack of technologic supplies and pull out a wire with a camera on the end. I hook the camera up to one of my laptops and get a view of Carlos and James's room. And let me say, it is a mess.

Various clothes are scattered all over the floor. Moving the wire to the left, I can see what looks like a mountain of hair care products, which I know belong to James. According to his file, he is obsessed with his hair. I move the wire towards Carlos's bed and see various video games scattered over the bed. According to his file, he likes toys.

So I have a watch on the Carlos and James's room, while Kameryn has a watch on Kendall and Logan's room. Figures she get the cleaner of the two.

* * *

Elena's POV

To my surprise, Amanda and I get along quite well. We both have the same kind of punkish rock style going on and we both dislike some of the same things.

"You want to do the drilling?" Amanda asks, handing me the power drill. We have a watch over the kitchen and living room in Big Time Rush's apartment.

"Sure." I say. Amanda hands me the drill and I press the button to start the drill up. I press it against the wall and begin to make my way through.

"So where did you grow up?" Amanda asks, unloading several weapons from her bag and placing them securely in a nightstand draw.

"New York." I say. "And yourself?"

"I was adopted by a Finnish family when I was seven, so I consider Finland to be my home. Then, when I was fourteen my adoptive parents died, leaving me and my adoptive brother alone. He enrolled me here in St. Morris in The States for better opportunities in the future."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I miss Finland, but not all the water. I hate that there's so much water there."

I finish drilling through the wall. Amanda sees this and hands me the camera wire. I fish it through the wall and hook it up to a laptop. In less than thirty minutes, Amanda and I finish the rest of our set up and unpack our clothing.

We meet up with Kameryn and Erika in the hallway.

"No what?" Amanda asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "We finished set up and the guys aren't here right now. Should we go watch them at rehearsal to make sure nothing happens?"

I'm about to answer when I'm silenced by four boys' voices coming down the hall.

* * *

Carlos's POV

"Trust me, no way that the Nashville Predators could ever beat the Minnesota Wilds for the championship." Kendall states as we make our way down the hall to our hotel room.

"That guy on the radio is crazy." James says.

We round the corner to down our hall and to my surprise and everybody else's', there is actually someone there. A girl, about 5'7, and super skinny, but you can tell its' natural. Her long, jet black hair hangs just below her mid back.

"Who is that?" Logan whispers.

"Maybe a crazed fan waiting for us?" James whispers back

"Hey!" Kendall calls out. The girl seems hesitant in turning, but does anyways. We approach her and she remains in place. Her caramel brown eyes seem so calm that they could almost look fake.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall questions.

"My hotel room is right there." The girl says, pointing to the one on the left of ours.

"Well then." James says, pushing his way past Kendall and me. "I'm James Diamond, and those are my friends. Were Big Time Rush."

"Big Time Rush?" The girl says, cocking her head to the side. "Never heard of you guys. You good?"

"You bet!" I exclaim. The girl's eyes flash towards me for a moment, and then go back to James.

"I'm Erika." The girl says, extending her hand. James shakes it. As the two put their hands back down on their sides, the door to the right of our room opens up. Two girls come stumbling out, a worried look on their faces.

"Erika!" The shorter one of the two exclaims. She has dark brown hair with blonde and red highlights and small diamond nose ring. Erika turns around and looks at them.

"Get Kameryn." The second shortest of the two says. "Now." Her pin straight black hair that goes a little past her chest. She has light chocolate brown eyes, but you can that she has light gray contacts, making them almost white. She has a punk rocker look going on, like the shortest one.

Erika obeys and is banging on the door on the left. Kendall, James, Logan, and I exchange puzzled looks. The door that Erika was pounding on opens. "We need you." Erika says. A blonde hair girl that is about 5'6 steps out of the room. She is quickly walks past us and into the other room, something in hand. She rushes into the room, disappearing into it. The two girls who came out of the room re-enter, shutting the door behind them.

"Sorry about that. Just my friends. Nothing big." Erika says shrugging. "Well see you around." Erika turns to leave, but I stop her by grabbing her wrist. I can feel her body tense up, but she does nothing about it.

"Will we see you again?" I ask.

"Yeah." James says. "We have no rehearsals tonight. You guys should come over and we can hang out. We could watch a or movie or something."

"We'll see." Erika says. She shakes off my grip and slips into the room on the right without another word.

"That was…different." Kendall says. We nodded our heads in agreement.

"But that one with the red and blonde highlight was cute." James says.

"You're kidding me right?" Kendall says. "Did you not see the short one with black hair? She has to be like an angel sent down from heaven or something.

"Erika was amazing." I say dreamily.

"Well you three have fun staring at them if they come over tonight." Logan says. "Don't worry about me either. Just leave in the dust."

"There are four Logan. The blonde one who rushed out quickly." James points out.

"Nah, he's still holding out for that girl he saw at the park the other day." Kendall says, nudging Logan in the ribs.

"I'm hungry." I declare. "Can we eat before our next rehearsal in an hour?"

"Sure." Kendall laughs.

* * *

Kameryn's POV

I stand behind Amanda as Elena types away at one of several laptops set up on the kitchen table. A screen pops up and we can see Big Time Rush in the hotel room suite next door making some food, even though its' ten in the morning.

"Amanda and I were looking around before and we noticed something." Elena says. She types something on the keyboard and the camera zooms in on a little black dot on the fridge. She moves the mouse and the camera shifts to the near the TV. There is another black dot. The camera shifts again to a black dot on the edge of the table.

"Somebody bugged the room." Erika says. "Someone got in there before we did."

"There's a dozen in the kitchen and living room. The bathroom has several. We are unsure about the bedrooms. But we need to get those bugs out of there." Amanda states.

"So we just wait till they leave for rehearsal again, then we sneak in and get everything out of there." Erika says. "No problem."

I find my voice for this one. "Not so easy. There are security cameras positioned on the room. We will be seen sneaking in."

"Then we go through the window."

Amanda laughs. "Yah, that's smart. Crawling out on a two inch ledge when were fourteen stories off the ground with everybody from below looking at us."

"Well, we do we have one other option." Erika says. We all look at her in curiosity.

"The boys invited us over for a movie night. We can go in then and take the bugs."

Elena stands up from her chair. "Well, then tonight, girls were having a date with Big Time Rush."


	6. Radar

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Just a little side note, I have changed the name of the third chapter (the one where the girls are introduced) from Walking In A Winter Wonderland, to Intro. I felt the original chapter title did not fit and I like the new one better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I just own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Radar**

Kameryn's POV

"Just hold still!" Elena yells at Amanda, who won't sit still in her chair while Elena fixes her make up.

I watch Amanda's hands grip the edge of her seat in an effort to stay still. For her sake, it works, and Elena finishes her makeup.

"Now stand up and let me examine you." Elena says. Amanda stands up and Elena walks around her.

Elena put herself in charge of dressing all of us for our 'date' with Big Time Rush. First, Elena had done herself. She had put herself in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a black and red vest on top. She has on matching black boots and her black hair hangs in its' normal place a little below her chest.

Next was Erika's turn. Elena put Erika in black skinny jeans with a pair of white converses. Erika also has on a white cami with a long sleeved green sweater on top. Erika's black hair was down opposed to the usual high ponytail she wore.

Amanda is wearing a black jean skirt with white leggings tucked into black boots. She also had on a teal pullover sweatshirt with pockets that she was using to hide emergency weapons that could not be hidden in her boots. Elena has curled the ends of her dark hair, making the blonde and red highlights swirl together.

"Good luck." Amanda says, patting me on the shoulder as she leaves. I gulp and take a seat in Elena's chair of nightmares.

Elena works on me in silence, which I'm grateful for. When she tells me to stand up so she can get a better look at me, I can't believe it what she's done to me. Elena has managed to give my cheeks some color. She has used mascara that makes my eyelashes look amazing. My blonde hair, like Amanda's, is curled at the end.

"Take these and get dressed. We have to go in ten minutes." Elena says, handing me a pile of clothes. She ushers me towards the bathroom. "Kameryn." Elena says as I'm about to close the door. I look at her to see she has a soft smile on her face. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I say before shutting the door. I grip the edge of the sink as I look at myself in the mirror.

Elena is right. I do look beautiful. I just have a hard time believing it. My older brother, Marcus…he tells me the opposite when he beats me. Luckily the bruises he leaves are faded away before I left for the mission, so I didn't have to bring my usual cover up to hide them.

I collect my thoughts and focus on tonight's task. I pick the clothes Elena left for me: a pair of light blue jeans, a white lace cami and a black button down sweater. I quickly change myself and leave the bathroom.

Elena, Erika, and Amanda have various devices that spies often use on missions laid out on the kitchen table. Elena slips a knife into her boots, as does Amanda. Erika attaches a camera in the shape of a Scottie dog pin onto her sweater. I attach a camera watch into my wrist as the others finish suiting up.

"Everybody good?" Erika asks. We all nodded our heads. "Okay, so we all know the plan. We all use the bathroom at one point and get drinks from the fridge. Always double sweep the location even if you have already been there. One of us offers to put the movie in so we can get the bug by the TV. And one of us has to get into one bedroom and another goes into the other bedroom. I have the censor that will shut down the bugs for at least four hours. Once we step into that room, I'm setting that baby off. We all clear?"

"Clear." Elena, Amanda, and I respond.

* * *

Logan's POV

I hear three knocks come at the door. "I'll get it!" James yells. I remain in the bathroom, still getting dressed. I listen as James greets the girls at the door and the door closes. More hellos are exchanged and I step out from the bathroom. I enter the living room to see James, Kendall, Carlos, Erika and her friends standing near the couch.

"Hey Logan." Kendall says. I stand in the doorway of my shared bedroom and wave back. "Come meet the girls."

I join the rest of the group. "You already know Erika, but this is Elena," The one with black hair and a vest on gives me a smile and wave. "Amanda," The one with the dark hair and highlights does the same as Elena. "And Kameryn." Kameryn blue eyes met mine from a moment, and then she looks away.

If my mouth was open, my jaw probably would hit the floor. Because standing right here in front of me in that girl from the park the other day.

* * *

Amanda's POV

Kameryn has just excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kendall is taking Elena into his bedroom that he shares with Logan to show her his guitar. Erika and Carlos are in the living room deciding on what movie to watch. Logan is on the phone with the group's music producer, Gustavo, talking about their upcoming concert in three days, on Friday. I'm in the kitchen, making popcorn and getting out sodas out of the fridge. I see the bug on the fridge and with a single swipe of my hand, remove it. I crush it and put remains in my pocket.

The microwave beeps and I pull the popcorn out. I pour it into a bowl and notice a bug on the wall. I quickly remove it and crush it between my fingers. "Boo." A voice says in my ear. I don't even flinch. "Hey James." I say, opening another package of popcorn. I put it in the microwave and press start. Then I turn and face James.

"I didn't scare you?" He asks.

"I guess I'm not one who gets scared easily." I say. "So, a boy band?" I almost laugh at my words. I can't see someone like James in a boy band. He has the looks that almost every girl would die for.

"Well when Gustavo came to our little town in Minnesota, I auditioned to be his next big thing." James circles around me and jumps up onto the counter to sit on it. I lean against the counter next to him and look up at him as he continues to speak. "But Gustavo liked Kendall more. But Kendall refused to come out to Hollywood with Carlos, Logan, and I. So he made us into a boy band and here we are now."

"That's sweet of Kendall to do that."

"Well were best friends. We stick through thick and thin. But enough about me. Tell me more about yourself."

I pop a piece of popcorn in my mouth. "What do you want to know?"

"Favorite things? How long have you lived in New York? Where do you go to school? Uh, how did you meet your friends? Things like that."

I have to take a moment to think before I answer. I can't tell James the truth but everything, but I really don't want to lie. I'm tired of lying all the time to people. So I decide to leave certain things out. "I like chewing gum and hardcore rock. I've lived in New York for two years now. I go to at St. Morris's Academy for the Gifted and Talent right here in the city. I meet my friends when we had to work together on a…assignment."

"We found a movie!" Carlos exclaims. I offer my hand out to Jams and help him off the counter. He goes into the living room while I remove the new bag of popcorn from the microwave. I find another bug and remove it. Kameryn exits from the bathroom. I look at her and she holds up eight fingers, indicating how many bugs she found in there.

Elena and Kendall exit from the bedroom and Elena joins me in the kitchen. "How many?" I whisper.

"Seventeen." Elena whispers back. Her comment has actually taken me by surprise. And for that to happen, it has to be something huge. "Kameryn found eight in the bathroom. I have found three. Were really going to have to scope out this place."

Erika joins us in the kitchen. "I've found at least a dozen and I've spotted a dozen more." She informs us.

"It likes whoever did this is keeping them track of them like there on a radar. No way one person could have done this by there self." Elena says.

"A team?" I ask.

"Look, our job is to protect the boys, not figure out if there's a team behind this." Erika says. "Let's just remove all the bugs and try to make it through the night."

* * *

Ciri's POV

"Ciri, your laptop is pinging!" Alex Marker, one of my roommates, yells to me. I come out of the bathroom, wiping my hands on my jeans. I open my laptop and open the link to the cameras we installed in Big Time Rush's hotel the room the other day.

All the cameras are dark.

"No." I mutter to myself under my breathe. "How?"

"How what?" Alex asks from the top bunk of the bunk beds she shares with Elena, who isn't here as she is in Italy as part of one of those student exchange program or something like that.

"Nothing." I say. I grab my laptop and rush out the room, with Alex shouting after me the entire time to come back.

I rush down the hall to Janessa's room she shares with Erika Castriel, who too is in Italy, which coincidently is my homeland. I pound on her door and Janessa opens it. Her curly hair is down a little messy, almost like she was sleeping, which then becomes clear to me by the white tank top and blue pajama pants she is wearing.

"What do you want Russo?" Janessa snaps, rubbing her sleepy brown eyes. I open my laptop and hold it out for her to see. She looks at the screen and gets wide eyed. She looks at me for an explanation. But there's only one thing I can say.

"We have a problem."


	7. This Is How We Do It

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**This Is How We Do It**

Erika's POV

The movie had ended several about twenty three minutes ago and we were still at the guys' hotel room. Amanda and James were in the kitchen talking. Kendall and Elena were in Kendall's bedroom talking too. Logan and Kameryn were out on the balcony…well I'm not really sure if they were talking. It was really clear that Kameryn is not here to make conversation. I was sitting leaning against the bottom of the couch, playing a twenty questions with Carlos.

Even though we had removed all the bugs from the apartment.

"Nickname?" Carlos asked.

"People call me Eri. What about you?"

"My friends sometimes call me Carlitos, but if you want you can call me Captain Carlos."

I laugh and give Carlos a little push. For a few moments tonight, I completely forgot I was a spy with a mission. For once in my life, I have actually felt like a normal kid. And it took one boy to do that.

"Where do you to school."

"St. Morris's For the Gifted and Talented. And you?"

"I go to school right at the apartment complex I live at."

"And where do you live?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"The Palm Woods."

Several knocks come at the door. Carlos goes to get it. When he gets up, I almost grab his wrist to tell him not to go. But I control myself.

I lean forward to see who's at the door. It's the cleaning ladies, but the problem is I know them. And they go to school with me. Elena and Kendall come out from his bedroom to see how is at the door. James and Amanda leave the kitchen too. Logan and Kameryn remain on the balcony.

"We have to clean the room now." One of the girls with dyed dark blue hair says. I recognize her as Astoria Greenbaum from my gym class.

"Why don't you clean our room first?" Elena says out of the blue. Amanda and I look at her, but follow along with whatever she is planning. "I mean, since we are going to be in here for a bit longer and may make more of a mess, they might as well clean our room first so they can just deal with the mess at once."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Amanda says, backing her up. "Why don't we show you our room? Erika, you want to come?"

I nod my head and Elena, Amanda, and I leave the room. In the hall, I identify the five 'cleaning ladies'; Astoria Greenbaum, Vivian Gold, Ciri Russo, Samantha Tyler, and Janessa Manning, my roommate.

"What are you five doing here?" I ask.

"Why are you three here?" Janessa snaps. "You are supposed to be in Italy."

"And you're supposed to be at school. Curfew is eight at and its nine thirty."

"We have a job to do." Samantha says.

"And what exactly would that job be?" Elena asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"None of your business." Vivian says with a glare.

"Go back to the school." Amanda says. "Or we will make you go back there."

"And what are you going to do about it, shorty?" Ciri says. Amanda gets up in her face. "Do you really want to find out?" Amanda says. Ciri shoots her arm out to grab Amanda's, but Amanda is faster. Amanda grabs Ciri and flips her onto the ground. Quickly counteracting, Ciri grabs Amanda and throws her backwards.

I don't have to see what happens next, because next thing I know, Astoria and Janessa are charging at me. Janessa throws her fist at me, but I grab it. Astoria comes up on my side, swinging a broom at my leg. I jump in time and throw Janessa at Astoria. The two crash and fall to the floor.

Elena is battling Samantha and Vivian. Amanda and Ciri are still fighting, now with knives. I grab a mop and swing it at Samantha, hitting her in the stomach. The blonde flies backwards and to the floor. This distracts Vivian for a moment, giving Elena a moment to slam her into the cleaning cart.

"Forget them!" Ciri yells. "Janessa, Vivian, get the boys!"

"Janessa and Vivian quickly get up off the floor and rush into the room. I scramble to go after them, but I'm pulled back by Samantha. She pins me to the floor and I fight against her grip.

"Not so tuff now, are you?" Samantha says, smirking.

"At least I'm not stupid." I response. Confusion crosses her face as I kick her in the stomach. We go back and forth like that, rolling off down the hall.

* * *

Kameryn's POV

The outside air is quiet. I stare up at the stars, but something in the pit of my stomach tells me something is wrong. I look over my shoulder and see James and Kendall struggling against two girls, who aren't Elena, Amanda, or Erika.

"Stay here." I instruct Logan. Pulling my knife out of my boot, I rush back into the apartment.

Inside I recognize the two girls as Janessa and Vivian, two girls from my school. I rush forward, tackling Vivian. James rolls off to the side, panting. I throw Vivian across the room. She hits a wall, the hits the floor, unconscious.

Kendall is still battling Janessa. I pull Janessa off Kendall. Janessa punches me in the jaw, knocking me to the floor. She begins to limp back towards Kendall, but I throw myself forward and hold her leg. She tries to shake me off, but I pull her down. Her head hitting against the hard floor makes a horrible noise, but it renders her unconscious.

I'm bleeding badly. Janessa or Vivian somehow cut my arm. I pant and look at Kendall and James, who are visible shaken. Looking to my right, I see Carlos sitting in a corner, staring at me wide eyed. Logan, against my wishes, entered to the apartment. But instead of staring at me, he rushes to my side. He grabs a towel and wraps it around my arm. I can feel the blood flow begin to lessen. I look Logan in the eye, taking in how beautiful his brown ones are. And his eyes remind me of what I can never have because of this spy business.

Then the clapping begins. I look up to see the worst thing I could ever see.

Charles West entering the room.


	8. Secrets

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Secrets**

Elena's POV

I throw another kick at Astoria, sending her backwards into the wall. I throw a punch at her and she gets up, charging. I hit the hall and she hits me in the stomach. The wind is knocked out of me, and I sink to the floor.

Then the beeping goes off.

Astoria, Samantha, and Ciri all freeze. With a smile, they all run off down the hall. Erika chases after them, but gives up. Amanda sits on the floor holding her arm with her other one. I can see the blood seeping through her fingers. Erika comes jogging back and I can see the bruises forming on her face and arms. I too can feel the bruises forming on my skin.

"Kameryn!" Erika shouts. She gets up and tries to open the door, but it won't open. Erika starts to slam her body into it. "Kameryn! Open the door!" Erika yells, pounding on the wood. Despite my pain, I too get up and join in slamming into the door. Amanda, breathing heavily beside me, starts to slam her body into the door, joining in with our desperate attempts to get into the room.

"Kameryn!"

* * *

Kendall's POV

Slamming comes outside the door in the hall. James and I are sitting shoulder to shoulder in a corner, shaking with fear. Carlos in across the room in another corner, shaking too. Logan and Kameryn are in the middle of the room, but Logan is the scared one. Kameryn sits protectively in front of Logan, acting like a human shield. The two girls who attacked me and James are unconscious.

Then there's that man. He's about 5'11 in his late thirties. He's skinny and looks very official. His black hair is graying at the edges, yet he still has a full head of hair. I can see muscles through his suit.

The man stops clapping and gives a smile to Kameryn. In return he gets glare. "I'm quite impressed Miss Clarke. You and your friends…very impressive. Those are my top recruits. So I must congratulate to you are your friends. I would tell them…" The man gestures to the pounding at the door. "But I'm afraid we can't let them in just yet."

"And why not?" Kameryn snaps. I'm shocked at the fact that Kameryn actually speaks and her tone.

"Well I figure you and I have a little one on one here."

"Fine. But the boys leave."

The man laughs. His laughter…it angers me. That how I find myself standing up. I'm trembling, but my friends may be at danger here. And the girls could be too.

"Let us go!" I yell. The man's brown eyes flicker towards me. They examine me from head to toe. Then the man laughs again. "Cute Kendall. I read about you. The man approaches me. "I knew you would be the first to challenge me."

"Look at me!" Kameryn yells. The man turns around and looks at Kameryn. "Focus on me here West, not the boys. They didn't do anything." Kameryn stands up. She holds up her hands in defeat, dropping her knife in the process. "You wanted to talk to me. Not them. Now let them go and we can talk."

"Miss Clarke, it doesn't work that simple." The man, or Mr. West, goes off in Kameryn's direction. "You and you're little Scooby Doo gang think you're going to win. You won't I win. I mean, did you not see how much I shook up our world when I almost let the word slip about us and what we do? I can do that again Miss Clarke. And it's going to start when these four boys go bye-bye."

"You won't win." Kameryn whispers.

Mr. West begins to back towards the open balcony door. "I'm still expecting to have that little one on one talk with you, Miss Clarke." A beeping starts to go off. The two girls who were unconscious quickly rise and race out the balcony door and over the ledge. "I'm holding you to it."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

Then the man, Mr. West, rushes out the balcony door and over the ledge. Kameryn races towards him, Logan in pursuit. I watch as Kameryn slams into the ledge, anger clear in her face. Her blonde hair swirls around with the night air.

I hear banging in the distance. I remember who is banging at the door and rush to open it. I open the door and Elena falls into my arms. She quickly untangles herself from my grasp and examines me.

"Are you alright?" She asks, clearly panic. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine Elena." I response. Elena looks up at me, since she is only 5'1. I see the fear in her eyes. I pull her into the hug as Erika run into the room. But I'm not focused on Erika. I'm more concerned about the cuts and bruises all over Elena.

* * *

James's POV

Erika quickly runs over to Carlos, helping him up. She looks frazzled as she pats Carlos down, making sure he is okay.

I stand up from the floor on shaky legs. Kameryn and Logan have re-entered the suite from the balcony and Logan is leading Kameryn to the table to clean up her arm wound some more. Kendall is leading Elena into the table so he can fix up her wounds too.

Amanda isn't here.

I run into the hall and I see her leaning against the wall, blood seeping through her fingers as she clutches an arm wound. Her hair is a mess and she looks like she is about to collapse. I pick her up into my arms and carry her bridal style into the room. Laying Amanda gently on the couch, I take in her beauty. Her brown eyes are barely able to stay open. Her pink lips look so kissable and her cheeks are gently blushed.

"Hey, Dr. Mitchell, you have another patient after you're done over there." I say, referring to the barely conscious Amanda.

Logan finishes up on Kameryn and begins to work on Amanda. I'm on my knees next to her, holding her hand and reminding Amanda I'm here.

"Kameryn." Amanda mumbles. Kameryn hears this and joins me at Amanda's side.

"Why didn't the…door open?" Amanda asks, her head rolling back and forth

"He was here." Kameryn replies.

"No…" Amanda says before she slips into unconsciousness.

"We have to take her to a hospital." I declare. As I bend over to pick up Amanda, I'm pushed over. I land on my side and look up to see Erika looming over me.

"No hospital. We can patch up ourselves." Erika says. "Just take Amanda back to her room and leave her there."

Obeying Erika's orders, I scoop Amanda into my arms and carry her out of the room. The door to her room is open and I take the unconscious girl in. They're hotel suite is the same layout as ours, just neater. I see an open bedroom door and go inside it. Although I'm unsure whether it's Amanda, I place her on the bed anyways.

Before I go, I place a gentle kiss on Amanda's lips before shutting the door and leaving her to rest.

* * *

Carlos's POV

"You three have some explaining to do." Kendall says as James joins us back in the room.

The seven of us are seated at the table; Kendall, Elena, Erika, Kameryn, Logan, me, then James in that order. I'm across from Erika and she refuses to make eye contact with me.

"Kendall, there's too much to explain." Elena states. "You wouldn't understand."

"We have all night." Logan says. "And trust me, we do. I don't think we can sleep after that."

"You get used to it." Erika mumbled. A kick is heard under the table and a look is passed from Elena to Erika.

"We just want to know what happened tonight. I mean, we were attacked then some strange man named Mr. West comes out-" Kendall starts but is cut off by Elena.

"West was here!" Elena turns towards Kameryn. "He was here and you didn't plan on telling us?"

"I was going to tell you later, but the boys decide to play integration here." Kameryn says. I'm beginning to like this talkative Kameryn more.

The girls begin to banter back and forth. Erika gives me a look and I stand up, banging my fists on the table. A silence falls over the room and all attention is on me. "Look, we just met you girls earlier today and tonight was awesome. Then we were attacked by two girls. You three are bruised and cut up and Amanda is unconscious. We just want a basic understanding of what went down tonight."

Elena, Kameryn, and Erika share a look. Erika clears her throat, preparing to launch into an explanation.

"There's a lot we are not allowed share with you guys. But we can tell you that those two girls who came in here, along with three others are out to ruin you guys. To what extent, we don't know. And that man, Mr. West, is the head of this operation. We are here to make sure you don't get hurt."

"So you four are to protect us from a bunch of girls?" James says, almost laughing. "If you don't remember, we are in a boy band. We have thousands of crazed fans everyday. I think we can handle five girls…"

"It's not that simple." Kameryn says. "We are restricted from sharing everything with you. We have already said too much as it is." Kameryn stands up from her seat, and like a chain reaction, Elena and Erika follow her. "Goodnight."

The three exit the room just like that, leaving the four of us sitting there.

"I'm guessing we don't get a second date?" James says. We all give a soft smile at his joke.

"There's more to those four girls." Kendall declares. "And I want to assume that we are going to figure it out?"

James, Logan, and I nod heads. Kendall claps his hands and I flinch. It reminds me too much of that Mr. West guy. We decide to head to bed and call it a night, though truthfully, I think all of us need to clear our heads.

As I climb into the bed, I'm not thinking about those two girls or Mr. West. The only thing on my mind is Erika. I turn off the light and lay my head on the pillow. I shut my eyes and Erika laughing appears behind my closed eyelids.

And that's the wonderful image I fall asleep too.


	9. In The Dark

****

A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

**In The Dark**

Amanda's POV

It's been a week after the incident at the hotel, and everything has in the spy world has been shaken up. We had to inform the school that they had five traitors in their mist, who also worked for West. By the time we informed them, the five were already gone. Now, everybody in the spy world across the world is on red-alert looking for them. And the fact that West has made a reappearance is just making everything worse.

Elena, Erika, Kameryn, and I have avoided the boys at all costs since that night. Elena had filled me in on everything that had happened after I had passed out. How close the boys had come to finding out about our world. And we can't risk them knowing why we are here. It's too dangerous to our world and theirs.

That's why we have only watched from a distance. Kameryn is very good at camouflage, so she has been following them in the outside world. Erika has hacked into security cameras all across New York for us to watch the boys from our hotel room, as that is her skill.

Elena and I have been switching between assisting Kameryn and Erika, as our skills are the same as theirs. During this past week, we all have grown close. I have learned that Elena is an amazing gymnast, as is her brother. Kameryn gets nervous in large crowds, but if it is a one on one conversation, she is great to talk too. Erika's mother is the famous Madison Castriel, who trained Erika from a young age to be a spy. I feel like I have known those three all my life.

The boys still come knocking at the door, looking for us. We never answer and eventually they go away, just to reappear later on. Even then, we still don't answer the door. It pains me to have to turn them away, but its' for their safety. We have a mission to focus on.

Love. The one thing that is getting in the way of finishing this mission. We all have found ourselves falling for one of the boys. Like some cheesy romantic movie. Yet, in spite of this, we still found ourselves falling. I had fallen for James, something I had not planned.

That why I sit at a table in a mall, next to Elena, staring at James while he sings, instead of focusing on looking for any potential threats to the boys. The boys are singing 'Famous' and its James's solo part in the song. I watch his brown eyes pass right over me, and I freeze, yet feel my heart melt. The rest of the boys join in singing, and they are doing their dance moves that we had been watching them practice all week.

James's gaze lands on me, then the lights shut off, encasing all of us in total darkness.

* * *

Kendall's POV

We were in the middle of singing Famous when the lights go off. I can't see anything in front of me, but I hear the screams erupt all around. A dim light comes on, giving some light. James is at my side, pointing at something. Squinting, I can just make out two girls sitting at a table. Elena and Amanda.

Amanda gets up and bolts out of her chair, chasing after something, while Elena stays in place. Something runs up and knocks her over, and she doesn't get up. I jump off the stage and race towards her, pushing screaming fans out of the way. I reach her and someone is on top of her, punching her. I shove the person off her and pull her body towards me. Whoever was attacking her looks at me, but runs off.

I wrap my arms around Elena and hold her close to my body. I can feel her trembling body against mine.

"I got you." I whisper into her ear. "I got you."

* * *

Logan's POV

I'm still on the stage, clutching my microphone. I can barely see anything a foot in front of me, and fans are still screaming. As far as I can see, nobody is around me.

Then I'm tackled to the ground.

Some girl is on top of me. She has long curly hair and looks scary. She gives me a smirk before reaching into her pocket for something. I struggle to get out from underneath her, but with her free hands she pins one on my wrists to the ground. Finally she pulls a cloth out of her mouth and smiles a little when she my eyes widening.

She leans in really close by my ear. "See you soon, sweetie." The girl whispers before placing the cloth over my mouth and nose.

Then everything goes dark.

* * *

Janessa Manning's POV

I drag an unconscious Logan off the stage and towards an emergency exit. Vivian is waiting there, but I shove her away. "I can handle it!" I scream. Vivian backs away from me.

The night air is cold outside. I can see the black van we drove her all the way at the other end of the parking lot. Logan is too big for me to carry, so I drag him towards the van. I look up to see one of those idiot good girls racing towards me. I quickly place Logan on the ground and position myself to fight her.

The idiot good girl is Kameryn. She throws a punch and I quickly counterattack by grabbing her wrist and flipping her over. She hits the ground but quickly gets back up, throwing another punch. It hits me square in the jaw, knocking me to the ground. On the ground, I pull another cloth out of my pocket. Jumping up, I hold the cloth against Kameryn's mouth. She struggles against me for a moment, till she falls over towards me, unconscious.

Now I have two unconscious people on my hands. Great.

My task was to get Logan, but I can't leave Kameryn here. With her spy skills, she probably has remembered the license plates on my van.

So I take her too.

I put Logan in the back of the van first, tying his wrists behind his back, then his ankles. I do the same for Kameryn. I shut the door, hop in the drivers' seat, and ride off into the night.

* * *

Erika's POV

I put on the night vision goggles I had in my backpack in case of an emergency like this. Kameryn had left my side minutes ago, chasing after someone. Amanda is in the pursuit of someone else, and Kendall is safe with Elena somewhere.

Looking at the stage, I can see Logan isn't there, but James and Carlos still are. And there are three of the traitors approaching them from all sides. Astoria and Samantha are coming up on the right, while Vivian is coming up on the left side. Carlos's side.

I run as fast as I can towards the stage. Jumping forward, I tackle Vivian and throw a punch at her. She throws me off her, and runs off. Instead of giving her a chase, I race across the stage and begin to fight off Astoria and Samantha.

I drop to the ground and turn in a circle, tripping Astoria and Samantha. With an angry look, Samantha runs off, leaving me with Astoria.

"Get out of here before I really have to hurt you." Astoria says.

"Sure shrimp." I sneer.

Astoria pulls a knife out of her pocket and lunges at me with it. I grab her arm and bend it backwards. Astoria screams in pain and falls onto her knees, dropping her knife in the process.

"Stop!" Astoria screams.

I let go off her arm and shove her off the stage. I pull the scarf off from around my neck and tie her to a bar under the stage.

"You move and next time I break your arm." I warn before going back onto the stage. I grab Carlos's wrist and take off him the stage. I run out the emergency exit and shove Carlos into a bush outside the mall.

"Stay here." I say before going to turn on my heel, but Carlos grabs my wrist, spinning me back around.

"Why haven't you answered the door anytime I knock on it?" Carlos asked. I roll my eyes. "Are you really going to do this now?" I groan.

"Yes, we are." Carlos says, letting go of my wrist and crossing his arms across his chest. I take a step closer to him. We are so close that are noses could be touching.

"Carlos, there is so much I want to tell you. I really do. But I can't. I have to keep you safe, and by doing that is keeping you in the dark."

Next thing I know, Carlos has grabbed my shoulders and pulls me into a kiss.

We pull apart and I'm practically trembling. "Now, can you tell me?" Carlos asks, his brown eyes pleading.

I'm speechless. I shake my head back and forth, backing away from Carlos, who looks deeply hurt.

"Just…stay here." I say before running back into the mall.

I need to clear my head. The tears…I can feel them coming. Spies don't cry. I see Samantha on the stage and quickly chase after her.

And I take my feelings out on her.

* * *

Samantha Tyler's POV

I don't even notice what has hit me when I feel a fist come in contact with my jaw. It knocks me to the ground and sends blood splattering across the stage.

I feel another punch come in contact with my stomach. I press the button on my watch, signaling that I need help. But no beep sounds back, telling me backup is coming.

I try to push whoever is on me off of me, but I'm slammed back down against the stage. Another punch is thrown at me, and it hits me square in the face, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Get off!" I roar, shoving whoever is on me off. I stand up on shaky legs, spinning in a circle trying to find whoever my attacker was. I back up off the stage and towards the emergency exit.

The cold air greets me. I run out of the parking lot and towards the black van I took her with Ciri and Astoria. Ciri leans casually against the back door, almost has if she has been waiting for me.

"What did you do, act as a chew toy for a Chihuahua?" Ciri says with a smirk. I walk up to her and punch her across the face, sending her to the ground. Cupping her cheek, she looks up at me.

"Why didn't you come to my help?" I scream. "I signaled for it and everything!"

"I was busy." Ciri says, standing up. She flings open the back door of the truck to reveal James and one of the good girls, Amanda, unconscious and tied up.

"Now, are you going to apologize or I am going to have to make you?" Ciri threatens, getting in my face.

"Sorry." I say.

Feet come pounding from behind us. I turn to see Astoria running waving her hands to tell us to get into the van. We jump in, starting the van up. Astoria jumps in the back. Ciri speeds off, but I hear something hit the back of the van. Sticking my head out the window, I see Erika gripping the back door.

"Open the door!" I yell to Astoria. Astoria flings open the door, sending Erika flying out, the street rushing under her. I take off my shoe and throw it at her, hitting her dead center in the face. She loses her grip on the door and goes flying down to the pavement. Her body hits the ground and seems to bounce in the air, before finally hitting the ground and settling there. I pull my head back in the window and sit back in the seat.

It seemed like for the first time this week things were finally going our way.


	10. Questions Need Answers

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**Questions Need Answers**

James's POV

My head is pounding as I awake. I lift my head and flinch at the bright lights in front of me. My pupils adjust and I look at the room I'm in. Bright light line the ceiling and I can hear footsteps above me head. The floor is carpeted and the walls are a fading cream color. There's a mattress under me and I can see a vent in the corner of the room. I go to push myself off the mattress, but my hands are tied behind my back and my ankles are tied together. I roll off the mattress and across the room. On my stomach, I look through the air vent and see another room, with another person inside it. The vent is too tiny for me to crawl through.

"Hello!" I yell into the vent. Whoever is in the other room stirs and turns over. I see a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. Kameryn.

"Kameryn!" I say, relived to see a familiar face. "It's me, James. Are you okay?"

I can see Kameryn nod her head. She sits up and looks around her room. She inches her way over to the vent. "How are you?" She asks.

"I've been better." I say with a soft smile. "Do you know where we are? What about Amanda? She was on the stage with me one moment, then the next she was gone and I woke up here."

"Don't panic." Kameryn reassures me. "She's fine."

"You saw her? Where is she?" I ask frantically.

Kameryn opens her mouth to speak, but her attention is diverted elsewhere. She looks at me, gives me a nod, and then disappears from my view.

"Come back!" I scream through the vent. But Kameryn doesn't come back. I hear a clicking and turn to see the knob to my room opening. I quickly roll back onto the mattress. A girl enters the room. She has straight hair dark brown that goes down to her shoulder blades. She is about is 5'4 and has olive skin. She wears a dark brown turtleneck sweater that makes her light green eyes seem brighter. Her dark blue jeans are tucked into brown boots that match her shirt.

The girl sets down a plate of food in front of me consisting of cream corn, carrots, and peas. Nothing like the food Mrs. Knight cooks. The girl places a glass of water on the floor and a fork. She goes and sits across the wall from me, watching me. I stare at the floor, unsure of what to do.

"You're allowed to eat." The girl says. "That's why I brought it here for you."

I pick up the spoon and take a bite of my peas. The girl watches me to make sure I finish my plate. But after I'm done, she doesn't take the plate and leave.

"I'm Ciri." The girl says.

"James." I say, taking a sip of my water. "But I want to assume you already know that."

"Correct you are." Ciri says. She glances at her watch before looking at me again. "I thought Logan was supposed to be the smart one."

"What exactly do you want?" I question. "Because you're not getting anything."

"What makes you think I want something?" Ciri says, a smirk working its way onto her face. "Look, I'm just here to talk."

"So talk." I say, leaning back against the wall. "What would you like to know?" Ciri asks.

"Anything."

"Well, I grew up in Italy. My parents were part of a cult that practiced animal sacrifice, but when I was fourteen, I ran away from the cult. Wasn't my style. I went to Rome and lived on the streets. Last summer, I made someone interesting who made me an interesting deal. And here I am now, talking to you."

"You're very open." I state.

"I didn't know we were supposed to keep secrets." Ciri says.

"We aren't."

Ciri crawls across the floor and sits on the edge of my mattress. "Then if we aren't." Ciri begins. "Then tell me what you would do to save Amanda."

"What are you doing to her!" I yell.

"It's not what were doing, but what we haven't. And that can change if you tell me what I want to know."

I gulp. Ciri has manipulated me to right where she wants me to be. I look down at my feet for a moment, then back and Ciri. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Elena's POV

"Erika!" I scream as I race across the parking lot of the mall with Carlos and Kendall in my wake. I reach Erika and drop to my knees, shaking her. She stirs and looks at me.

"Thank god." I mutter as I examine Erika's wounds. She has a pretty nasty cut on her forehead, and nothing more than a few cuts.

"What happened?" I ask Erika as Carlos and Kendall join me at my side.

"They have Logan and Kameryn and James and Amanda." Erika says, her head rolling around. "They got them and I didn't do anything about it." Erika's words are slurring. "It my fault."

"No its' not." I reassure Erika. I look at Carlos, who looks petrified at the sight of Erika. I'm beginning to feel a little queasy myself at all the blood. "How did you guys get here?"

"We drove our car." Carlos stutters out.

I pick up Erika and place her in Carlos's arms. "Take her back to the hotel and patch her up. Kendall, go with them."

Carlos nods his head and carries the now unconscious Erika to their car. Kendall remains in place. "I'm not going." Kendall declares.

"Yes you are." I say. "I'm not risking you getting kidnapped too."

"I can help." Kendall says. "If you just explain to me what is going on, I can help!"

"Kendall, I'm not risking you too. If anything happened to you…"

"And if anything happened to you, I would blame myself for life." Kendall grabs my hand in his. "Look Elena, in the week I have known you, I can't stop thinking about you. And right before I came here, my girlfriend Jo dumped me. And all it took was you to make me feel better. Elena, I'm falling hard for you." Kendall leans down and kisses me on the lips. And I kiss back.

"Please don't leave me without you." Kendall whispers, our noses touching. My eyes are shut and our hands are still intertwined.

"I can't lose you too." I whisper back. "My brother has almost died because of what I do. And he does exactly the same thing I do. Everybody I have ever loved always ends up getting hurt because of what I do. I'm can't risk you too Kendall. Don't make me do it."

"My friends are missing Elena and so are yours. Let me know what exactly what you do is and let me help you."

I open my eyes and meet Kendall's beautiful blue-green ones. With a deep breathe, I do the thing West attempted to tell the world years ago.

"I'm a spy."

And with those three words, I have become Charles West.


	11. Breaking The Unbreakable

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**Breaking The Unbreakable**

Kendall's POV

"You're a what?" I ask, confused by Elena's confession. She's a spy? Spies…they only exist in movies. Not in real life.

"I'm a spy Kendall." Elena repeats. "I'm a spy. My school, St. Morris's Academy for the Gifted and Talent, is a school for spies like me in training. Erika, Kameryn, Amanda and I were selected to come protect you guys from a man named Charles West, who for unknown reasons wants you guys out of the spotlight- for good. And now, two of my teammates are captured along with two of people I was supposed to protect. Another of my teammates has been injured and all the training I have received over the years, none of it prepared me for this!"

I pull a shaking Elena into my arms. "It's okay. I understand." I mutter, rubbing small circles on her back. We pull apart and Elena looks up at me. I gaze her dimly glowing eyes. Her black hair frames her face perfectly, and she looks like she's on the edge of a mental breakdown.

"We are going to get them back. And I'm going to help you." I state.

"Kendall, you're not helping." Elena says, crossing her arms over he chest.

"Yeah I am. We don't know if Erika is in a state to fight right now and if she isn't, then Carlos will have to stay behind to take care of her. You can't do this solo."

Elena's left eyebrow raises, something I have noticed she does when she's about to question or protest something. But her eyebrow goes back down and she slides up her right pant leg, revealing several knives.

"How did you fit so many in there?" I ask as Elena pulls one off its holster. She hands it to me and I examine it.

"I have thirty four throwing knives on me in total." Elena states, handing me a holster for my knife. I put it on my pant loop and place the knife inside.

"So I assume this means I'm in?" I say, smiling a little.

"Just…watch my back. We have people to safe and lives on the line." Elena turns sharply on her heel and makes her way to a silver mustang. She hops in the driver's seat and opens the passenger's door. "The minute you're inside this car, there's no turning back."

I can tell that Elena doesn't want me to join her in that car. She wants me to back out and go home with Carlos. Despite what she wants, I go inside the car anyway.

Elena starts the ignition and looks at me. "Welcome to my world." Elena says, slamming down on the gas. "And by the end of the night, you're going to wish you had never entered it."

We sped out of the parking lot. "And why's that?" I question.

"Because once you enter the spy world, you can never leave. No matter how badly you want to."

* * *

Amanda's POV

I groan and roll my head backwards, cracking my neck in the process. I open my brown eyes and I'm blinded by bright lights. I lift my head up and see I'm in an empty room expect for a table littered with knives and the chair I'm sitting on. I feel something dry on the side of my head. When I go to feel what it is with my hands, I find my hands are tied behind my back.

I thrash around in my chair, attempting to escape. Taking a deep breath, I think back to gym class at school. Instead of taking hacking training, I took the escaping course. There, we learned how to escape situations like this one. For my final examine, I was tied to a chair in this exactly position.

As I look around for anything I could savage to cut the rope, the door knob begins to turn. I lean my head back and pretend to be passed out again. The door opens and slams shut. Scuffs of shoes are heard against the tile floor, and I just listen. Something is slammed into a wall. I feel coolness wash over my face, and I know someone is standing over me.

My body jerks forward as someone grabs my chair, leans it forward quickly and snaps it back. I pretend to wake with a start, looking around like I have no clue what is going on. In front of me stands Astoria, her forest green burning with an evil fire. To my side, stands Ciri. And in the corner of the room sits James, his hands tied behind his back. We make eye contact for a split second, but I focus on Astoria. She seems to be the leader of this little get together, and I have feeling this isn't going to end well.

"I don't really think we had to pleasure of meeting." I say sarcastically to Astoria. "I'm Amanda, and you're going to let me go before you regret it."

Astoria laughs, and then stops suddenly. Then, she punches me across the face, knocking me to the side. I sit back out, spitting out some blood.

Astoria gets in my face. "The only thing I'm going to do is beat you up so bad that you will be just clinging to life."

"You think I'm scared of you?" I sneer. "You look like you got attacked by Tinkerbell."

Astoria turns around a picks up a knife. "You should be afraid." Astoria begins, running her fingertips along the knife. "Because after I'm done with you, I won't sprinkle any of my magical fairy dust to save you." And with that, Astoria places the knife on my calf, and slowly drags it down. I bit my lip, attempting not to scream from the pain.

The blood trickles down my leg. James moves in his corner, and I can see how hard he is trying to get up and kill Astoria. "You won't break me!" I yell.

Astoria sets the knife down. "Did you know that Ciri's family was in a cult? And did you know that they sacrificed animals in some of the most horrible ways possible?" Astoria picks up another knife and hands it to Ciri. Ciri presses the blade against my shoulder.

"And since we view you as nothing more than a fifthly animal..." Ciri says, pressing the blade harder into my shoulder, making me squirm a little. "Maybe Astoria and I here should kill you like I kill all those little animals."

"But there's a difference between me and those animals." I say, staring down Ciri. "I won't scream like those poor animals."

"But they didn't scream." Ciri says, cutting a small line on my arm. "They didn't even get a chance."

"Stop it!" James screams. All attention turns towards him. "Just stop it! Please, let Amanda go. Let me take her place. Torture me."

"Well things just got more interesting." Astoria says. She rips James off the floor and shoves him towards me. He crashes into me and falls to the floor. "I like this idea. Killing James instead of Amanda. Because then Amanda has to live the rest of her life knowing that it is all her fault that her love is dead." Astoria lets out a crackling laughter at this. "And that is worse, well, that is worse than death itself."

"No!" I scream. Astoria is right. Losing James is worse than death. "Leave him out of this. James did nothing wrong. Torture me you oversized pixie stick!"

"Let me think about it…" Astoria says, tapping a knife to her chin. She pulls the knife away and moves it back and forth between me and James, finally landing on one of us. "I choose you."

* * *

Erika's POV

I see ten different lights above me as I come to it. I find myself reaching up for one of those lights, trying to figure out which one is real. Something gently pushes my hand back down against something soft. I turn my head a little to see Carlos standing above me, smiling.

"Hey." I croak out. I try to sit up a little, but Carlos gently pushes me down back. My vision returns to normal and I see I'm back in my hotel room. "Why am I back here? Where are Elena and Kendall? And James and Logan and Amanda and Kameryn…I have to go." I swing my legs off the bed and jump out, only to collapse backwards moments later.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere." Carlos reports. "You took a pretty nasty fall."

"They need me." I state, trying to push myself off the bed again. But Carlos's quickly leans down and pulls me into a kiss.

"You know, you have a really nice way of telling to shut up." I say with a tiny smile after Carlos and I pull apart again.

"Now will you stay? Kendall and Elena are going to handle the problem. All they want is for you to rest."

"I can't rest knowing my friends are in danger." I say.

"They're safe. Trust me. Logan and James are two of the smartest people I know. Everything is going to be okay."

I nod my head, but I still can't believe Carlos.

* * *

Kameryn's POV

I'm being manhandled down the hall by Samantha. At several points she has shoved me into walls so badly that I'm bleeding from the head.

"Why are you doing this Samantha?" I ask as the blonde guides me down the hall. "You don't have to do this."

"You don't question what I do and don't do." Samantha states, slamming me into a wall again. "I do what I do because I love it. So keep you're mouth shut like you did back at school."

"School. Where you trained alongside people who trusted you. How can you live with yourself knowing that you betrayed all of us?"

Samantha throws me down to the ground. The second after my body hits the ground, I'm already up again, running down the hall. Samantha chases after me, screaming at me to come back. I round a corner and run into the first open room I see. I slam myself against the wall and hear Samantha run past. When I'm sure she's gone, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hello Miss Clarke."

I watch as a chair spins around. And in that chair sits none other than Charles West. "I think its time you and I have that talk."


	12. Life or Death

****

A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Life or Death**

Vivian's POV

I open the door to where Logan Mitchell is being held. Janessa is in there right now, attempting to get information out of him about the girls. Upon my arrival in the room, I'm shocked by the sight I see.

Janessa has Logan cornered in the room and is practically on top of him, kissing his neck. Logan spots me and his eyes widen a little, begging for help. I run across the room and throw Janessa to the floor.

"What the heck!" I scream, gesturing to the shaking Logan. "That's not how we get answers!"

"How I get answers is none of you're business." Janessa states, standing up. "Now get out before I throw you out."

"Mr. West sent me down here to take over. He's dealing with that blonde goody two shoes and Ciri and Astoria are dealing with Amanda and James. Samantha has gone to get Carlos and Erika. Mr. West wants you to make sure Elena and Kendall find this place. So get a move on."

Janessa, with one last glare, leaves the open room and slams the door shut behind her. Logan's hands tied in front of his body, and he just stares at me. I walk over to him and untie his hands.

"No use in trying to leave." I say, walking over to a table and picking up a glass of water. "Door locks from the outside. Only way out is if somebody opens it for us or if you have a key, but you don't have one like I do. And screaming doesn't help either. So don't waste your breath."

Logan rubs his wrists and I hand him the water. He takes it but just stares at it. "It's not poisoned. You're no use dead."

"What do you want?" Logan whispers.

"What did Janessa do?" I ask, ignoring Logan's question.

"She kissed me…a lot." Logan says. He finally puts the glass of water to his lips and drinks it in one shot. "What do you want with me and my friends?"

"Information." I say, taking the empty glass. "I want to everything about Kameryn Clarke from you."

"And what makes you think I would tell you?" Logan questions. I pick up rope and go to retie his hands. "I wouldn't betray Kameryn like that."

"Yes you will." I say, wrapping the rope around his wrists. "Unless you want her to die."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" Logan screams. I quickly turn, pick up a knife and place it front of his face. "You don't raise your voice at me!" I scream, waving the knife around in front of his face. Fear quickly covers Logan's face and he nods. "I know you and Kameryn have something going on."

"She and I aren't really that close." Logan says, his eyes never leaving the knife.

"Are you sure?" I begin, a smile working its way onto my face. "Because that day you saw her in the park, I'm pretty sure that was the day you fell in love with her."

"She doesn't love me back." Logan says grimly.

"Would you do anything to save her?" I ask. Logan nods his head and I drop the knife to the ground, letting it clatter against the tile. "And Kameryn would do anything to save you. Looks like love to me. Now, why don't we find out how strong your love is?"

Logan gulps and I smile even wider.

* * *

Carlos's POV

I'm in the kitchen getting a glass of water from Erika when I hear the front door knob jiggling. I grab a frying pan that was on the stove and press my back against the fridge. The door creeks open and my heartbeat picks up.

Footsteps come closer and closer to me. A blonde figure passes by me. I make my way slowly behind the person, frying pan raised over my head. I quickly go to bring the pan down, but the person turns around and grabs the pan. I come face to face with a girl. Her icy blue eyes met my brown ones.

The girl shoves me to the ground. I hear Erika come rushing out of the room. The frying pan slides away from me and I stand up.

Erika and the girl are circling each other. Erika tackles the girl and they go rolling around on the floor. With one strong punch to the face, Erika knocks the girl out.

"Who is that?" I ask, referring to the unconscious girl on the floor. Erika looks up at me, catching her breath. "Her name is Samantha." Erika pulls off the watch off of Samantha's wrist.

"Gotcha." Erika says to herself, holding the watch in front of her face. Erika places the watch on the table and pulls a screwdriver out of her pocket. She opens the watch up and plugs a wire into the machinery of the watch. I join her at the table and watch her.

Erika attaches the other end of the wire into her laptop. She types in what looks like a series of codes before a smile crosses her face. Grabbing her cell phone, she dials a number.

"Corner of Glenn Drive and Hastings Avenue, in an empty building. Carlos and I will be in there in ten minutes." Erika says quickly, and then hangs up.

"Where are we going?" I question as Erika hands me a knife and a hostler.

"To save our friends." Erika responses. She doesn't take any weapons and begins to make her way out of the apartment. I stay in place.

"Are you coming?" Erika asks from the doorway.

"Am I supposed too?"

"Come on, we can consider this our first official date." Erika says with a wink. I quickly attach the hostler to my pants and follow Erika down the hall.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask I make my way down the stairs behind Erika. She stops and turns around.

"If you want us to be." She says.

"Well I want us to be."

Erika holds out her hand for me. I grab it and Erika gives me a huge smile, her brown eyes twinkling. She jumps up a step so we are on the same one. "Good, because I want the same thing."

Erika kisses me gently on the lips for the first time. Then hand and hand, we race off to save our friends.

* * *

James's POV

I watch in horror as the blue haired girl, Astoria, waves her knife back and forth between Amanda and me. I look at Amanda, who is keeping a cool, composed face. "Let me thinking about it." Astoria says, stretching out her decision.

"I choose you."

Astoria rests her knife in my direction. Astoria places the knife in her pocket and pulls me up off the ground. She begins to guide me out of the room. I try to halt myself, but my shoes slide against the tile.

"No! Get back here! James, James!" Amanda screams. I try to look over my shoulder. "Amanda!" I scream back.

"Don't take him!" Amanda pleads. "Take me, kill me!"

"James wanted to take your place, so he is." Astoria says before bursting out into laughter. I struggle against the rope tied around my wrists and against Astoria's grip on me.

Astoria gives me another shove forward and I fall to the ground. "Astoria, please…" Amanda says, her voice getting quieter. "Please don't do this to James. Kill me, not him. I love him and I can't live knowing that he's dead. Please Astoria, let me take his place."

I look up at Astoria then at Amanda, who has a single tear slowly making its way down her face. She looks so innocent…like the night I kissed her for the first time. The night she doesn't know I kissed her.

I crawl across the floor to Amanda. And I get up onto my knees. Now where face to face. Slowly, we both lean in. Before I know it, our lips meet and we are kissing. We don't even pull apart for air.

Suddenly I'm yanked backwards and dragged across the floor by my shirt collar. I struggle, but its' no use. Astoria unlocks the door with a key and I'm thrown against a wall outside in the hall. Astoria begins to shut the door. I see Amanda, who is still tied to that chair, with her head dropped and shaking. Her dark hair shakes with her sobs.

The door clicks into place and Amanda is gone from my view, and the only place I will ever see her again is in my memories.

* * *

Kameryn's POV

I stare at West. He sits straight up in his chair behind his desk, a smirk on his face. "I think its time you and I have that talk."

"I'm done talking. Let all of us go." I demand. My hands are still tied behind my back and I have my back pressed against a wall. I don't dare move an inch. All the training I have received over the years as taught me when you're in a dire situation, don't move. Anything could be a trap.

"Miss Clarke, I can't let anybody go till we talk. Your friends' fate right now rests in your hands."

"My hands are tied behind my back right now, if you haven't noticed." I sneer.

"And they will remain that way until we talk. Now, please take a seat." West says, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

"Why? You aren't my mother."

"Miss Clarke, were not going to have a Dark Vader/Luke Skywalker moment here. Now don't be rude, take a seat."

I look at the seat. "I rather stand."

"Fine then. Miss Clarke, you…you are different from your friends. I have studied all of you in depth to know exactly what I am up against. And Victor…he picked an excellent bunch to take me down. I give must give the old man credit. He hasn't lost his touch after all these years. Back to your friends. Erika is quite a tough one, isn't she? With her mom being the famous Madison Castriel and all. That is such a big shadow to overcome. But she seems to being doing a pretty good job at it. Did you know that I actually received training from Madison? What a nice woman…I wonder how badly it would affect Erika is she knew her mother may be in danger?"

"You leave Erika and her family alone." I hiss.

"Elena is strong too. Such a shame that her parents have no clue of Elena and her brother's activities over the past several years. Just imagine her parents, who were in the dark of the dangers that their children have faced, knew about those dangers? I bet Elena would be locked away in her room forever."

"Elena would escape." I say, shaking my head. "She would find a way out."

"And Amanda…she is different. She fears that she is going to lose you guys like she lost both her real parents and her foster parents. She fears abandonment like you. But she doesn't fear it as much as she fears lizards and bodies of water. But you…you're so scared of abandonment. Is that why you haven't left Marcus yet?"

Anger wells up inside of me, but I don't let it show. "Don't go opening doors if you don't know what lies behind them West." I warn.

"It's just so horrible how your parents left you when you were twelve. Having to pack up and leave Colorado and move to New York. And to live with an abusive brother who constantly beats you…that's tough. I give you credit, Miss Clarke, for surviving that abuse and living to tell the tale. That's quite a feat."

"You don't know me." I state.

"But we should change that." West says. I raise an eyebrow at him and West stands up, circling to the front of his desk. "Miss Clarke, I want to offer you a deal. I let your friends go if you stay here and join my team."

"You mean join Astoria, Samantha, Ciri, Vivian, and Janessa on the dark side?" I say. "Become a traitor to my classmates and friends?"

"They will mean nothing after you join. The girls learned to forget them and so will you. Miss Clarke, I am giving you a chance to escape your past and join the future of what the spy world will become."

"The answer is no."

"Miss Clarke, the good side of the spy world is going to come crashing down. And when it does, do you really want to be trapped under the remains?"

"The answer is still no."

West sighs and rubs his chin. "I knew that would be your answer if I gave you the choice between yes and no." West hits a button on his desk. "Let me put it this way. You join or…" The door opens and Logan is shoved in, followed by Vivian. Vivian pulls him off the ground and pushes him over to the window. Vivian opens the window and holding Logan by the ankles, holds him out the window, dangling him above the empty streets below. I hear Logan hyperventilating and look on in horror as Vivian just holds Logan out the window, threatening to drop him to his death.

"Miss Clarke, you join our side or Logan over there is going to meet his demise in a horrific way."

"You won't do it." I say, testing West and Vivian. West nods at Vivian, who lets go of one of Logan's ankles.

"Are you really willing to test me?" West says, smirking.

"Kameryn!" Logan screams, his voice filled with fear. "Kameryn, help me!"

I look back and forth between Logan, Vivian, and West. I look at my own feet, and then back up at West.

"I'll do it."


	13. Peace

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**Please read!: I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story? If I did, would anybody read it? I'm unsure if the traitors would be in it, but the four main girls defiantly would be. **

**And to the creators of the love interests/protectors, can you PM me or leave a comment saying what your OC would wear to a fancy party? Like what kind of dress, color, shoes, how their hair would be, etc. I need this information for an upcoming chapter and I want to make sure your OC looks their best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Peace**

Elena's POV

Kendall and I slowly made our way to the entrance of the building. Inside my jacket I feel the knives pressing against my long black sleeve t-shirt. I hold my watch up to my lips.

"You on your way Blaze?" I say into the watch. Crackling is heard and Erika's voice comes back. "Carlos and I are one block away Lee."

"Kendall and I are entering the building. Should we wait for you?" I ask.

"No proceed in. I have informed Victor of the situation. He is sending top agents to come and back us up."

"Understand Blaze." I say. The watch goes off with a click and I gesture for Kendall to follow me in. Kendall keeps one hand on his knife and I go in with nothing in my hands. My knives are in easy reach for me.

The building in eerie silent. I point to a staircase and Kendall follows. I push open the door. We head up the concrete staircase. At least fourteen flights later, we hear screams. Quickly, I push open the door and find myself in a hallway. The screams bounce off the walls. Amanda's screams.

I pull a knife out of my jacket and hold it front of me as I make my way down the hall. Kendall and I remain silent. Amanda's screams get closer.

"Bring James back you heartless son of a-" Amanda's screams are cut off by an agonizing scream. I fling open a door and see Ciri dragging a knife down the length of Amanda's arm. Amanda is tied to chair and bleeds in several places. The cuts won't cause any scars and should heal quickly, but I recognize the type of cuts. They are agonizing to receive and are one of the worse forms of torture. Spies back in the '50s used to use it on mob bosses.

Amanda stops screaming as soon as she sees me. Ciri, seeing me, grabs a towel and wipes Amanda's blood off the knife. "Nice to see you Elena." Ciri sneers.

"I have Ciri." I say to Kendall. "Get Amanda and run."

Kendall nods his head and I charge at Ciri, taking her to floor. As her and I roll around on the floor, fighting for the upper hand, I see Kendall cut Amanda free of her restraints. "Go Kendall!" I scream as I can the upper hand against Ciri. I give her a swift punch across the face.

"Get out of here Kendall!" I scream again as Ciri shoves me off her. I fly backwards and slam into a wall. Kendall and Amanda disappear from the room.

"It's just you and me now Ciri." I say, standing up.

"And after I'm finished with you." Ciri says, grabbing another knife. "There's only going to be one."

* * *

Amanda's POV

Kendall guides me to a staircase. "No." I say. "We can't go yet. Astoria has James and they're going to kill him. We have to find him."

"But where?" Kendall asks. "This place is huge."

I look down the hall. "She didn't take him very far. She would want me to hear James scream."

I start off back down the hall. I kick down a door to find nothing but weapons. Since I'm empty handed, I go in. There's about every weapon a spy could ever need. But I see my favorite weapon of all- a desert eagle. I quickly put the safety on and slip the gun into my pocket.

"Lets go." I declare. Kendall backs out and we make our way down the hall. I kick down door after door after door. Yet, behind none of those doors is James.

I hear a giant slam come from down the hall. I turn to see Elena pushing herself up off the ground and come stumbling towards us. "Ciri's knocked out and tied to a chair." She says. Kendall pulls Elena close to his body and kisses her on top of her head. My heart pains for James. I find my fingers lightly tracing my lips and my mind wanders back to my kiss with James.

"Come on you love birds, I want to find my love bird." I say, snapping out of the memory. Kendall and Elena pull apart and we round a corner.

"Amanda!" James's voice screams. "Amanda, help me!"

I run off down the hall, trying to locate James's voice. "Amanda!"

"James!" I scream. Kendall and Elena are kicking down doors as I am. "I found him!" Kendall screams. Elena and Kendall rush into the room and I follow.

James is sitting in a chair like I had been. Elena has tackled Astoria and Kendall is untying James, who isn't too badly beaten up. Elena picks up Astoria and slams her into a wall. Astoria gives Elena a punch to the stomach, causing Elena to fall backwards. I quickly grab Astoria by the collar of her shirt and place my desert eagle against her head. Astoria freezes up.

"You move and I blast the sugar out of you, you stupid pixie stick." I warn.

"You don't scare me." Astoria says.

I press the gun harder into her temple. "You should be, because Peter Pan ain't here now to clap his hands and bring you back to life if I blow your brains out."

I throw Astoria towards Kendall, who pushes her down onto the chair. Elena quickly ties her wrists to the chair. Kendall guides James out of the room, followed by Elena. I back out of the room slowly and slam the door shut. Elena, who has grabbed a chair from another room, leans the chair under the door knob.

Elena's watch goes off. "Lee here." She says into the watch.

"Carlos and I are making are way up the staircase." Erika's voice says.

"Kendall and I have found Mana and James. Meet us on floor fourteen Blaze."

"Have you located Kam and Logan?"

"Not yet. We are going looking for them next. Meet us on floor fourteen and we will proceed from there."

"Blaze out."

Elena drops her wrist back down to her side. I grab James's hand and give it a tight squeeze. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. We don't pull apart, even after Elena gives a cough.

"Hey, you two can have a make out session later. Kam and Logan are still missing." Erika says.

James and I pull apart, but our hands are still intertwined. "Don't ever leave me." He whispers.

"I would never." I say. We kiss one more time and we set off down the hall to find Kameryn and Logan.

* * *

Kameryn's POV

To my relief, Vivian pulls Logan back in. But my relief is short lived as Vivian pulls Logan up off the ground and towards me. Logan crashes into me and we go falling to the ground.

"I think I will give you two a moment alone. It's only fair since this will be the last time you have some alone time." West says. I listen as Vivian and West leave the room. Logan rolls off of me and I sit up, staring him in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kameryn what's going on?" Logan questions. I let out a sigh. There's no use in lying anymore. "Logan, I'm a spy. And this is goodbye for us."

"Goodbye?" Logan asks. "Kameryn, we never even got to say hello."

I smile softly at Logan's comment. "Logan, I can't risk you dying. It's unfair to you."

"I saw you in the park one day. It was one of those love at first sight things. Kameryn, don't say goodbye yet. We never made an us."

"We have no time left to make an us." I whisper.

"We have time now." Logan leans in closer towards me. And then were kissing. We pull apart and resume again. I never want this moment to end. Scuffs of shoes are heard outside the door, but I don't focus on them. I focus on how my first kiss with Logan is going to be our last.

"Kam!" Elena's voice booms from outside the door. Logan and I pull apart as the door swings open. Elena, Kendall, Amanda, James, Erika, and Carlos come stumbling into the room.

I've never been so happy to see anybody in my entire life. Kendall helps me up off the ground and Elena helps Logan. Amanda quickly comes around to the back of me and unties my wrist while Erika unties Logan's.

"Where are West and Vivian?" I question.

"Carlos knocked Vivian out." Erika says while Carlos wraps an arm around Erika's waist, pulling her closer to him. "Who knew that he had it in him?"

"And West?"

"Victor and his men are chasing after him." Amanda says. "Its over. We won."

"We won?" I say. I can't believe we won. Four girls took down Charles West, the most wanted spy in the world.

"Why exactly did he want to take down Big Time Rush anyways?" Logan asks.

"West wanted to reveal the spy world to everybody. He figured if he killed Big Time Rush, once he was caught he could simply tell the world." Erika explains. "It could have been band, but since you guys were coming to New York he found it to be a perfect chance to reveal us to the world."

"So it's finally over?" Kendall asks. "The spy world can live in peace again?"

"Yup." Elena says, giving Kendall a kiss on the cheek. "Everything is at peace again."

Everybody is smiling. James leans down and gives Amanda a kiss on the lips. Carlos has his arm wrapped around Erika's waist. Kendall kisses Elena on top of her head and wraps his arms around her from behind. I feel a hand slip into mine. I look down to see Logan's hand in mine. For a moment, I see Marcus's fist and feel the familiar urge to rip away from any touch and just run.

But the feeling passes and I look up at Logan's smiling face. Elena was right, everything is at peace again. But for me, its peace for the first time ever in my life. And I love it.


	14. Nothing Is Ever Simple

**A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse**

**So I have decided to do a sequel. It's currently unnamed, so if any of you have any suggestions for a title, let me know. And the traitors from this story will be in the sequel. I feel like the traitors don't have a lot of background, so I'm going to be going more in depth with them and more with the girls. The next chapter is the last chapter, too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Nothing Is Ever Simple**

Erika's POV

I walk down the hall of the building with Amanda at my side. Elena was with Kameryn, who was getting checked out to make sure she had no serious injuries. Amanda was supposed to be getting looked at, but she insisted she had something to do before she could be examined.

Vivian Gold, in handcuffs, is being guided out of the building. She gives me an evil glare as she walks by, and I just smile in return. She got what she deserved. Amanda walks into a room and I follow.

Astoria is pressed up against a wall, being patted down to make sure she has no other weapons on her. Amanda grabs a pair of handcuffs out of an agent's hands and slaps them on Astoria.

"Looks like Peter Pan isn't here to save you." Amanda says, ripping Astoria away from the wall.

"We'll all escape. You can't stop us." Astoria sneers. "Mr. West will escape and free us. Its only a matter of time."

"Then why hasn't West escaped yet? I thought he was the best."

Amanda gives Astoria a shove towards an agent. "Get her out of here. I never want to see her face again." The agent nods his head at Amanda and guides Astoria out of the room. Amanda leaves the room and I follow, wondering where she's going next.

"Amanda, you should really go get check out." I say as jog alongside Amanda to keep up with her.

"There's just one more thing I have to do." Amanda says, walking into another room.

Ciri is being untied from the chair that Elena tied her too. Amanda walks over and pulling a knife out of her pocket, cuts the rope keeping Ciri attached to the chair. Amanda grabs Ciri by the collar of her sweater and pulls her up.

"Don't give her handcuffs." Amanda says. "Just hog tie her like she did to all those poor animals she killed."

"They didn't feel anything." Ciri says a smirk on her face. "I didn't even give them a chance to scream."

"Yeah, and you didn't even give me a chance to scream as you sliced me up like a piece of meat. You're a fifthly disgusting creature who shouldn't even be allowed to be called a human." Amanda practically throws Ciri towards some of the agents in the room. And without another word, Amanda walks out of the room.

I chase after Amanda as she goes down the stairs. "Amanda!" I call out, my voice echoing off the walls. I hear Amanda stop and I catch up to her. "You need to get checked out." I say.

"I'm sorry Erika." Amanda blurts out.

"Sorry?" I ask.

"When we first met, I was so mean to you. Now, all I could think about when I was strapped to that chair was about you, Elena, Kameryn and the guys. And I thought about our first meeting. How I snapped at you. And I'm sorry for being so mean." Amanda trails off for a second, before taking a deep breathe. "You, Elena, and Kameryn are like my family now. Sure, all of us at the school are family, but I feel closer to you three. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I say. I pull Amanda into a hug.

We pull apart and I guide Amanda down the stairs and towards a doctor. As the doctor guides Amanda away from me, I take in Amanda's words. And she's right; Elena, Amanda, Kameryn, and I are family.

And I wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

Amanda's POV

I walk down the silent hallways of St. Morris's. Every student is asleep, but I make my way towards Victor's office. My last journey down this hall seems to flash before my eyes as I make my way down the hall.

I'm different from the girl I was a few weeks ago. I feel like I have matured more. I have made friends that will last me a lifetime. I have found love with a boy that I never would have believed I could fall in love with. I have learned what being a spy means. How dangerous it is.

Shaking off my thoughts, I open the door to the headmaster's office. And just like on December 14th, there are four chairs set up. Elena, Erika, and Kameryn are already there, and Victor sits behind his desk. I take my seat, but this time, I give Elena, Erika, and Kameryn a smile and a wave.

"Girls, I could not be more proud of you." Victor begins. "Not only did you protect Big Time Rush, you also successfully took down Charles West, along with detecting five traitors in our mist. For successfully completing your mission and taking down West, the school has some offers for you. Whether you want to take them or not is completely your own individual choice."

"What kind of offers?" Elena questions.

"First off, you all have graduated." Victors says, and gets a surprised reaction from all of us. Despite this, he continues. "Now next year, you all may return as teachers. You all may teach a class on whatever you may like and are allowed to continue living in the school. If you don't not wish to do this, several of the government's top spies would like you four to accompany them on missions around the world."

"But what about the Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan?" Erika asks. "We all know that you know that we all have developed a romantic relationship with one of the boys. And we told them were spies. There's no punishment for that?"

"No, no there isn't. We have already questioned all the boys. They have agreed not to tell anybody about the spy world. Therefore, you all are allowed to continue dating them."

I can't believe what Victor is saying. I've graduated from St. Morris's, can continue to live at the school or go around the world, and still date James. It seems too good to be true.

"It can't be that simple." I blurt out. "You're just going to let us date them, even though they know all about our world?"

"Yes, Amanda, it is that simple. I need an answer about what you girls will be doing by Sunday, and since today is Wednesday, that gives you five days to decide. Goodnight girls, and once again, congratulations."

Elena, Erika, Kameryn, and I all thank Victor and exit his office, walking in silence down the hall.

"We need to talk about this." Elena says, saying what is on all of our minds.

"Let's go to the girls' lounge." I suggest. We head off in the direction of the girls' lounge.

The girls' lounge isn't too fancy, but not too plain. It has several couches and chairs, along with a writing desk, and three bookcases overflowing with books. The fireplace crackles and spits out some ash as we each take a seat somewhere. Elena curls up into a chair, I lay down on a couch, Kameryn sits in front of the fireplace, and Erika sits on the floor in front of the couch I'm laying on. We each sit in silence, staring at the fire that casts a glow on all our faces'.

"What do we do?" I whisper. "Our world is too dangerous for the boys."

"But our world has collided with theirs, creating one massive world where we are being given the chance to live together." Kameryn says.

"And what happens when that world begins to separate into the two worlds we each came from?" Elena questions. "Can we risk that?"

"But how is that one world going to separate?" Erika asks.

"By our hands." I declare. "The only thing holding that one world together is us. We control the seams, and if we let go, the one world separates into the two safe ones."

"This is our choice." Kameryn says. "Keep this one world, or separate them."

"And go back to the way things were before we met the guys?" Erika says. "Do we really want that?"

"We need to do what's best for the guys." Elena says.

"Yeah, and we need to do what's best for us too." I say.

"So, what's it going to be?" Kameryn asks.

We debate for several more hours, before finally coming to down an answer.


	15. A New Year

****

A Little Game Called Cat and Mouse

**Two chapters in one day. Aren't I nice? Yet sadly, this is the last chapter. But you do have the sequel to look forward too! Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed this story, it meant the world to mean. Hope to see you doing the same thing for the sequel. Speaking of the sequel, all the information is on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from Big Time Rush. The girls belong to their creators. I only own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A New Year**

Kendall's POV

I stand at the bottom stairs in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Elena to come down. Tonight, James, Carlos, Logan, and I are attending a dinner party that Griffin had arranged. We each had our own dates, and my heart was beating in my chest. I adjust my blue tie for what seems like the twentieth time this evening.

The clock chimes, signaling it is seven o'clock. I hear clicking coming from the marble staircase and turn to see Elena standing there, looking more beautiful then ever.

Elena is wearing a black strapless dress that puffs at her hips, separating into two ruffle layers on the bottom. She has on matching black pumps that split at the end, and as she makes her way down the stairs, I can see Elena has painted her nails black with a silver design. The design consists of two small silver flowers that connect with a small silver line connecting to a bigger flower. Her black hair is in a low side ponytail, and the ponytail is curled. Her side bangs are straightened and pushed to the side.

Elena finally joins me at the bottom of the staircase. I extend my hand for her and she takes it. I kiss her gently on the lips, not wanting to ruin her makeup.

"You look amazing." I say as we make our way out of the lobby.

"You don't look so shabby yourself." Elena says as I help her into the limo that Griffin sent for us. Each of us has our own limo, to my relief. It just gives me more alone time with Elena, something that I may not have a lot of time left to do.

* * *

James's POV

I sit on a couch in the hotel lobby, tapping my foot nervously as I wait for Amanda to come down. Kendall and Elena had already left, and I was supposed to leave next, followed by Carlos and Erika, and lastly Logan and Kameryn.

I turn my head and stand up as Amanda makes her way down the stairs. She is wearing a red dress with spaghetti straps. The dress is loose around her chest, then gathers at her hips, then gently curves down and is curly at the bottom, which stops at her knees. She has on black high heel shoes that strap around the top. Her dark brown hair is curled at the bottom and her red and blonde highlight swirl together. She has on a light blush and mascara, bringing out her inner beauty.

"May I say how beautiful you look tonight?" I say as I kiss Amanda on top her head. Amanda giggles and kisses me on the cheek. We make our way out of the lobby, ready to enjoy the night.

* * *

Carlos's POV

I enter the lobby just as James and Amanda are leaving. I wait at the bottom of the stairs for Erika. The second I hear the clicking of shoes, I stand up straighter and watch as Erika makes her way down the stairs.

Erika is wearing a dark purple dress with red straps. The dress is knee length, and is layered. The top looks like it is crinkled, and a rose sits on Erika's waist. Erika has on gray ballet flats that have sequined flowers on them. Her black hair is gathered in a side ponytail and is curled. Her side bangs are gathered into the ponytail, and on the other side of her head there is some hair that is too curled. A simple wide black headband sits on top of her head. An amethyst heart shaped pendants attached to a gold chain rest gently against her chest.

I wrap my arm around Erika's waist and pull her close to me. I kiss Erika on the cheek and look at her face. She has on light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and her lips look so kissable with the pink lip gloss she is wearing.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"You think I'm not?" Erika says, giving me a pout. I kiss her on the lips and we head out of the lobby.

* * *

Logan's POV

I wait like a gentleman at the bottom of the stairs for Kameryn. I look down at the suit I'm wearing, making sure its perfect. I adjust my black tie and wipe any stray dirt particles off my black suit. I hear shoes clicking and pace my hands behind my back.

Kameryn emerges from around the corner and makes her way down the stairs. My mouth nearly drops to the floor at her beauty. Kameryn is wearing a floor length dark purple strapless dress. The dress is layered and has black sequins on one side of her chest. Her blonde hair is down in loose, soft curls. Her side bangs are pulled to the side and twisted several times. Her black heels make soft clicks as she makes her way down the stairs. On her wrist is a silver bracelet with a single heart charm.

I give Kameryn a soft kiss on her cheeks, which has a light blush. I gaze into her blue eyes, which are outlined with light eyeliner. Kameryn's eyelashes have a coat of black mascara on them, but not heavy. Her lips are pink from her lip gloss.

"I like your bracelet." I say.

"It was my mother's." Kameryn answers, her fingers feeling the charm. I slip my hand into Kameryn's and we make our way out of the lobby and into the limo.

* * *

Kendall's POV

My arms are wrapped around Elena's waist and she has her arms wrapped around my neck. We say back and forth with the music, gazing into each other's eyes. I lean down and kiss her.

"What would you say if I'm falling so hard for you that it might hurt if I ever lose you?" I whisper into Elena's ear.

"I would say that I would be there to catch you before you fall." Elena whispers back. She places her head on my shoulder and we continue to sway to the music. I feel Elena's arms wrap tighter around my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing. I'm just want this moment to last forever."

I rest my head on top of Elena's. "We can do whatever you want, Elena. The night is ours."

Elena pulls away from my shoulder and I can see tears glistening in her brown eyes. "Promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" I ask, leaning down and placing my nose against hers.

"No." I give Elena a soft kiss on her lips.

"And would you lie to me?" I ask after we pull apart.

"Well, I did lie to you about being a spy." Elena says, followed by a soft laugh.

"But now the truth is out. Leave the lies in the past, and focus on the future."

"But don't you have to leave for Los Angeles in a few days? It is December 31st, and you're supposed to leave the second of January."

I pull away from Elena a little bit. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?" I ask.

"I'm not." Elena says, leaning in for another kiss. I give it to her and she rests her head on my shoulder again. I try to focus on Elena and the magic of the moment, but something in my gut tells me that something isn't right.

* * *

James's POV

I guide a giggling and reluctant Amanda out onto the dance floor. "James, I can't dance!" Amanda says as I pull her out to the middle of the floor. Once we reach the middle, I pull Amanda close to my body and wrap her arms around my neck. Then, I place my arms around her waist and begin to sway with the music.

"It's not hard." I say as I twirl Amanda is a circle.

"For you it's not. You're in a boy band." Amanda says as we begin to sway again.

"And that boy band has a name." I say. Amanda laughs and throws her head back. I dip her back and she lets out a high pitch scream.

"Don't do that again." Amanda says, smacking me in the arm after I pull her back up. "It's not funny."

"You know what is funny?" I say. Amanda gives me a questioning look. I lean down and kiss her. "How it's possible that I can love you this much."

Amanda gives a mocking 'aw' and gives me another kiss. She rests her head against my shoulder and we continue to sway gently to the music in a circle.

"Don't ever leave me." I whisper into Amanda's ear.

"I would never." Amanda whispers back. She lifts her head and we kiss again, but this time it feels different.

And I wonder if that kiss was our last.

* * *

Carlos's POV

Erika and I sit at a table, chattering away. Its like were in our own little world. We have talked about Erika's past, my past, and now were on our favorite things.

"I like corndogs." I say, leaning in a little more towards Erika.

"I like winning." Erika leans in a little more towards me.

"I like fruit smackers."

"I like to speak in other languages."

Erika and I are inches apart. "I like you." I whisper. "And I like kissing you." Erika whispers. Our lips meet and were kissing. We pull apart, our noses touching. "I liked that kiss." I whisper, my eyes still closed.

"I like when we kiss more than once in a row." Erika whispers. And then were kissing again. When we finally pull apart, were both gasping for air.

"I don't even care that I'm out of breath." Erika says laughing.

"Neither do I!" I say between laughs.

I stand up and hold my hand out for Erika. She takes it with a smile and we head out to the dance floor where Kendall, Elena, James, and Amanda are. Erika and I melt into each other's arms and get lost in the moment with each other.

* * *

Logan's POV

Kameryn and I walk through the empty lobby of the hotel where the party is held. We walk in silence, holding each other's hand. Kameryn and I don't need words right now. We are just enjoying the moment of now.

We round a corner and walk into an empty room. Inside the room there is a fireplace that is the only source of light, along with a piano in the middle of room. The floors are wooden and the walls are all mirrors.

"Do you play?" I ask Kameryn while gesturing to the piano.

"I do, but I haven't played in such a long time. There aren't many pianos around St. Morris."

I guide Kameryn over to the piano. She sits down and I sit on the other side of her. She plays her fingers on the keys and begins to Louis Armstrong's 'What A Wonderful World.' As Kameryn plays, I sing along.

As soon as Kameryn hits the last key, I kiss her neck. She turns her head and then we're kissing. I stand up and hold my hand out. Kameryn takes it and I place my arms around her waist as she snakes her arms around my neck. We begin to dance, our heartbeats acting as the music.

"I love you Logan Mitchell." Kameryn whispers.

"I love you too Kameryn Grace Clarke."

I place a kiss gently on Kameryn's lips as a tear slides out from under her closed eyelids. I wipe the tear away as Kameryn and I finish our dance. We decide to go back to the main room. We meet up with Kendall, Elena, James, Amanda, Carlos, and Erika in the middle of the dance floor. Violins play softly as the three couples dance together. Kameryn and I join in, spinning around in small circles to the music.

The song finishes and we all clap. Griffin walks onto the stage and takes the microphone from the lead singer.

"Well everybody, its 11:53, meaning it's almost the new year!" Griffins says into the microphone. "That's more exciting than feeding llamas at a zoo! Now, one last song before the new year, so grab that lucky lady and plant one on her as the new year rings in!"

I turn to resume dancing the Kameryn, to find that she's not there, along with Elena, Amanda, and Erika. Kendall, James, Carlos, and I share a puzzle look and begin to search for them.

* * *

General POV

Elena, Amanda, Erika, and Kameryn quickly ran out of the hotel, the cold December wind biting at their bare skin as they race down the street. They had agreed two nights ago that they were going to separate that one big world and pretend as if Big Time Rush had never entered their world. Yet the four knew that their hearts would be open wounds that would probably never heal.

Elena was going to work with her older brother Caleb on missions around the world. She was leaving New York at 12:45 in the morning to head to Italy to stop a drug trade.

Amanda and Erika were teaming up to travel around the US to stop things from drug trades to weapon trades while uncover. They were leaving New York at two in the morning to head to Las Vegas to stop a dangerous criminal.

Kameryn was remaining in New York to teach camouflage at St. Morris's. She was starting on Monday and would be the teacher for the rest of the year and all of next year.

The girls stopped in the middle of an empty street, when they sure they were far enough away. Erika leaned against a wall, catching her breath as she was choking on tears. Elena held her sides, trying to stay strong. Amanda bit her lip, fighting back tears. Kameryn wiped her eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

"So this is really it, isn't it?" Erika said, breaking the silence.

"The end of something good." Elena added.

"They say all good things come to an end." Kameryn said.

"And this is the end for us." Amanda finished.

* * *

"Elena!" Kendall shouted into the night.

"Amanda, where are you?" James called out.

The four boys made their way down the empty street, the sound of their dress shoes being drowned out by their screams for their missing loves.

"Erika, come back!" Carlos yelled.

"Kameryn!" Logan shouted.

But it was no use. They were gone.

* * *

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Erika said, pushing herself off the wall. The four engulfed themselves in a hug. The four pulled apart, all looking at each other.

"So this is…goodbye?" Kameryn asks, not wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah, this is." Elena answered. "Keep in contact, okay?"

"Thank you for all you have taught me." Amanda said. "You three changed me in so many ways that I am grateful for."

"I'm going to miss seeing you guys every day." Erika said, a single tear streaming down her face.

And with that, the four turned and went their separate ways as cheers erupted from surrounding buildings, indicating the new year at begun. Elena went north towards the airport. Erika and Amanda went south towards the hotel to quickly grab their bags and leave. Kameryn headed west towards St. Morris's.

And neither Elena, Amanda, Erika or Kameryn looked back, letting the cheers off the new year wash away the old one.


End file.
